


More Than Tales.

by Krieger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU! A mix of known fables, F/F, F/M, M/M, May contain spoilers if you haven't read the manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krieger/pseuds/Krieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For many people, Christa's life was perfect. She was the daughter of a king and lived in a castle, but for her, that place was only a huge cage. She was tired of the same walls and the same people around her, she wanted a new life. Without realizing, she not only encounter a new life, but also what seemed to be a whole new world outside her previous home. She discovered that her childhood tales weren't only rumors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Living Lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Parts written in cursive are each character's thoughts.
> 
> And if you liked this fanfic please feel free to check out my book! [Eternal Fixation](https://www.amazon.com/Eternal-Fixation-K-S-Grace-ebook/dp/B078JTYZ6H/ref=sr_1_1?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1514269181&sr=1-1&keywords=eternal+fixation)

Christa stared out her room window. She looked at the stars above, for a moment it seemed like they were dancing before her eyes. She felt her heart tighten and like the walls around her were closing. _I have to leave. I **need** to leave this castle, this town._

She waited until everyone was asleep, and slowly opened her room door. Sneaking through the halls of the castle wasn't easy, but she managed to pass the guards. Thanks to that brown cloak she was wearing, she was almost invisible for the few people still wandering around that late at night.

Passed the main gate of Trost, everything seemed so beautiful, so alive. She began to walk down a road that led to a stable, where she purchased a horse. She spent all of her gold but it was definitely needed. She took a map with her and some food before leaving the castle. _I'm free, finally free._

It took a few hours of wandering between roads to make her smile fade away. _This is not right, there should be a town at the end of this road._ She took out her map and realized that it was an old one, the town she was looking for didn't exist anymore.

She witnessed the sunrise and then the sunset. Her food ran out, and still, there was no town to be seen at that point. She got off the horse and decided to walk next to it for a while. Every branch breaking under her feet made her jump, and the cold breeze of the night made her shiver. _I can't go back, I won't._ _There should be a town nearby,_ _it should be._

Her hope in finding a town was crumbling down with each passing hour. Walking kept her warm but she knew it was important to find some shelter. The only thing left was to walk through the woods, there was supposed to be a town at the other end. It was a dangerous thing to do, she heard many tales about the woods, and none of them had a happy ending.

She began to feel ill, like her head was about to burst. With teary eyes, she walked towards a tree and sat at the bottom of it with her legs close to her chest. Scared, cold and hungry, she sobbed until she fell asleep.

The sound of a boy's voice woke her up. She felt like her head was on fire, having trouble to focus, she was only able to spot two silhouettes standing in front of her.

"Whoa, she looks really pale. We should take her with us. If we leave her here, she' going to freeze to death". The boy spoke.

"You are going to get us in trouble. You know she doesn't like it when you take wounded animals back home. Can you imagine what's going to happen if you take a girl?". It was the sound of a girl's voice this time.

"I know!. You stay here with the girl and I'll go get her. Like that, she'll decide what to do and we won't get in trouble". Said the boy.

"Sure you won't get lost all by yourself?". Asked the girl.

"Oh come on, with all the crumbs you leave behind. Impossible!".

Christa woke up abruptly again. _Did I pass out?_. Her vision still blurry, she heard now a third voice.

"So?. What exactly do you want me to do about it?". It was a woman's voice.

"Well... we thought that... we should take her with us". Replied the boy.

"Fuck that!. We don't even know who she is". The woman seemed upset.

"She doesn't look dangerous to me". The girl spoke.

"She looks like shit... I mean, she's pretty, but she does look like shit right now". Christa felt the woman's hand over her forehead. "She's burning". After a long paused, the woman sighed. "Fine. We'll take her with us".

On the verge of losing consciousness again, Christa felt an arm going under her back and another under her legs. She was able to tell that the woman picked her up in her arms before passing out again.

* * *

 

Christa slowly opened her eyes. Still feeling rather weak, she noticed that she was laying in the middle of a huge bed. She tilted her head to the side and saw a person with brown hair, wearing a long green cloak and glasses. The person with glasses was talking to a brown-haired woman, she was taller and she was wearing a blue jacket with black trousers and high black boots.

"Are you sure this is going to work?". The tall woman asked, staring at a small flask on her hand.

"Yes, yes, of course. Nothing to worry about, she'll be fully recovered in a few days". The person with glasses replied.

"A few days?!. You gotta be fucking kidding me". The tall woman muttered.

"She's in pretty bad shape so, I can't give her something too strong".

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever".

After that, the person with glasses left the room. The tall woman approached the bed and sat right next to Christa.

"Hey!". Christa weakly blinked, trying to focus her eyes. "Open your mouth and drink this". Christa placed her lips on the flask and took a sip. The content of the flask was bitter and really unpleasant, so Christa backed away after one sip.

"Oh don't be such a baby. It's not a huge bottle, just down it". The tall woman placed the flask over Christa's lips again. Christa did her best not to complain and drank the whole thing.

"See?, Easy. Now get some rest. The sooner you recover, the sooner I get rid of you". The tall woman said before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

Christa opened her eyes, still laying in that huge bed. At that point, she had no idea how long she had been there. Her vision wasn't blurry anymore so that made her feel a lot better. She heard the room door opening and what she saw next made her froze.

A human like creature came in the room. It had thick brown pelt, yellow eyes and claws. The creature left some wood logs on the floor and stared at Christa. It took Christa a while to realize that the creature was wearing the same clothes as the tall woman she saw before.

"What?". The creature asked Christa. "Oh, right. Sorry", The creature smiled, showing white medium size fangs.

Christa watched the creature shift its shape. Now looking human again, the tall woman stared at Christa.

"Hey, I had to bring wood for the fireplace and I wasn't planning on making two trips for it". The woman sneered.

"Wh-What are you?". Christa brought the covers closer to her face, nervously.

"What am I?. Ever heard the tale of The Beauty and The Beast?. Guess which one I am". The tall woman raised her brow.

"But that's a tale from the woods, like all of those about magical creatures that kill humans". Christa was looking shocked.

"We are not a bunch of murdering tales, at least not without a powerful reason. That asshole of King Reiss spread those tales around the kingdom, and now people fear us because we are different. Plus, they gave us stupid names".

"So, What's your real name then?. Mine is Christa". Christa gave a friendly smile.

"Ymir". Ymir threw some wood inside the fireplace.

"I don't mean to be rude but... Wasn't the beast supposed to be a man?".

"I guess King Reiss thought that the idea of a female beast with a beauty was disgusting". Ymir shrugged.

"Oh". Christa paused for a while and looked around. "Erm... Ymir?. Where am I?".

"You're in my castle". Ymir's words filled with pride.

"Please don't tell me I'm in your bed". Christa looked embarrassed.

"Would that be so terrible?". Ymir approached Christa, sat next to her and smirked.

"Yes. No!. I mean, I don't want to take your bed. Where have you slept?". Ymir laughed at how nervous Christa was.

"Relax. There are many rooms in this castle, so no. It's not my bed".

"Oh, good to know. Do you live here by yourself then, Ymir?".

"Geez, You are really nosy". Christa lowered her gaze, looking rather sad.

"You're not gonna cry, are you?". Ymir sighed. "If you must know, no. After King Reiss decided to kick everyone that was different out of the kingdom, some of them ended up at my doorstep. I wanted to kick them out too but, I guess they're not that bad as servants". Ymir stroke the back of her neck and smiled.

"Oh...". Christa began to close her eyes slowly.

"You better sleep again. I'll get you something to eat in a while". Christa nodded faintly and fell asleep.

* * *

Hours later, Ymir entered the room with some food for Christa. She sat at the edge of the bed and gently tapped Christa's shoulder.

"Hey, blondie. You need to eat something". When she woke up, there was a plate in front of her with many vegetables and some cooked meat.

"Did you cook this Ymir?".

Ymir rubbed both sides of her forehead. "You and your damned questions". Ymir muttered.

Before either of them could say a word, there was a knock at the door. Ymir stood up and opened it. A black-haired girl came in the room.

"They just told me what happened, is it true?". The black-haired girl asked Ymir.

"Well. See for yourself". Ymir pointed at Christa.

Both Ymir and the girl walked towards Christa.

"Mikasa, this is Christa... Christa, this is Mikasa. Or maybe you know her as Snow white". Mikasa frowned. "I hate that name".

"Yes!. I loved that tale!". Mikasa and Ymir stared at each other. "Is it true that you turned into an evil witch?". Christa seemed a bit scare suddenly.

"Forgot to warn you, she asks A LOT of questions". Ymir rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a-"

"Beast?". Ymir interrupted Mikasa while smirking.

"No. I'm not an evil witch, so no need to be scared". Mikasa smiled at Christa.

"Thank you for answering". Christa smiled shyly at Mikasa.

"I have to go now. You". Mikasa grabbed Ymir's hand playfully. "Try to be nice, okay?".

"Pff, I'm always nice". Ymir raised a brow while Christa witnessed their interaction with curiosity.

"Nice meeting you Christa". Mikasa left the room.

"Is Mikasa-"

"No, no questions. Eat and sleep". With that said, Ymir left the room as well.

Christa finished her meal alone. She wondered if Mikasa and Ymir were together, the thought of it made her smile, maybe Ymir had a soft side. Before falling asleep, she thought about what she was going to do after leaving that place. She had nowhere else to go, maybe Ymir would let her stay a few more days. It was a good plan, until she remembered that Ymir was looking forward to get rid of her. _At least I have a warm bed to sleep in for now._

 

 


	2. Give me a break snow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christa learns a little bit more about the place she's in, and also a little more about her own family. Ymir's head is about to explode while trying to make the right decision.

"Rise and shine!". Ymir entered the room and walked towards Christa, she was still in bed.

"It's morning?". Christa still lost in time.

"Yes it is. Time to put some food in your stomach, and in mine too". Ymir tapped her stomach. "Come on, no more eating in bed. Gotta get you moving now that you look much better"

"I guess I am getting better". Christa lowered her gaze.

"By the way, I got you some clothes". Ymir handed Christa different kinds of clothes.

"Thank you Ymir". Christa smiled and stepped out of bed.

"Whoa". Ymir stared at Christa.

"What?". Ymir placed her hand on top of Christa's head.

"You're such a little shit, forgot you were that tiny". Ymir laughed, making fun of Christa's height.

"Don't say that!". Christa pushed away Ymir's hand, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well, hope some of those clothes fit, if not, blame Mikasa. She picked them, not me". Ymir stroke the back of her neck. "Anyway, take a bath and change. I'll wait for you outside".

"Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes".

Ymir stood outside the room, leaned against the wall next to the door. A few minutes later, Christa opened the door. She was wearing a pair of light-brown trousers and a white tunic.

Ymir scanned Christa with her eyes from head to toes. "Not bad". Ymir smirked.

"T-thank you". Christa slightly blushed.

* * *

 

Ymir and Christa made their way to the Dining hall. Christa's eyes widen the minute she saw a large wooden table with vast amount of food. Once there, Christa saw a boy and a girl enter the Dining hall as well.

"I'm so hungry!". The girl said loudly.

"You're always hungry". The boy replied while approaching Ymir and Christa. "Hello. I'm Connie and this is Sasha". Sasha waved.

"Also known as Hansel and Gretel". Ymir cut in.

"What is it with that name?. I not even look like a Hansel". Connie frowned.

"That's because you're supposed to be Gretel". Ymir sputtered.

Christa covered her mouth with both hands, trying to hold down a chuckle.

"See? I think she agrees". Ymir pointed at Christa with her thumb.

"I'm sorry. Nice to meet you Connie and Sasha, I'm Christa".

"I'm glad we found you, Christa. Back in the woods, you looked like you weren't going to make it".

"Oh! and I brought your horse back too!". Sasha smiled proudly.

Suddenly, a few more footsteps were heard. It was Mikasa with three other people.

"Good morning, feeling better?". Mikasa greeted Christa.

"Yes, and thank you for the clothes".

"Hello". A black-haired boy spoke, looking rather shy.

"This is Bertholdt". Ymir put a hand over the tall boy's shoulder. "Or also known as...".

"Please don't". Bertholdt stroke the back of his neck and lowered his head in shame.

"Gingerbread Man!". Ymir laughed.

Christa noticing how embarrassed Bertholdt was, she walked towards him and shook his hand. "Hi Bertholdt. I'm Christa". She smiled tenderly and he smiled back looking pleased.

"Fine". Ymir muttered and took a step back.

"Hello. I'm Hanji".

"You're the one that brought that small flask for me to drink, right?".

"That would be me. The tales refer to me as The Evil Witch, in case you were wondering". Hanji adjusted their glasses.

"But... you helped me. So I guess you're not evil at all". Christa replied.

"I do master a lot of different spells, but I don't use them against people". While letting those words out, a girl wrapped her arms around Hanji.

"That's because you're sweet". The girl whispered to Hanji. "Hi, I'm Petra".

"Little red riding hood". Ymir felt Mikasa's elbow hit her ribs. "What?!". Ymir complained. "Okay, okay, enough talking. Can we eat already?".

Every one sat down. Ymir sat at the head of the table with Mikasa on her right side and Christa on her left.

"Where's Eren?". Sasha looked at Mikasa.

"He ate already".

"Did he eat another rabbit?". Sasha raised her brows.

"Probably. And I think more than one this time or maybe a bigger animal, who knows". Mikasa shrugged.

"What about Jean?". Connie inquired.

"I think he's sleeping. I guess he was up all night working again". Bertholdt scratched the back of his head.

"Christa. Do you know which road to take to return to your home town?. I know every safe route, I can draw you a map if you want". Mikasa looked at Christa.

"I-I don't have a home actually, not anymore". Christa lowered her head, staring at her hands on her lap.

"Lucky for you, there are many towns to pick from". Ymir kept eating.

"You should stay here with us!". Sasha let out excited.

"Yes. You should stay here through the winter or until you know where you want to go from here". Ymir chocked on her food and stared at Mikasa.

"That would be great!". Connie jumped.

"Enough!". Ymir hit the table with her fists. "You, me, outside. Now". Ymir pointed at Mikasa.

Ymir and Mikasa stood up and walked out the Dining hall.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?". Ymir frowned.

"The right thing. You can't just throw her out there to die". Mikasa stated.

"Oh, don't be dramatic. And that is not your decision to make, besides, you know the rules". Ymir crossed her arms.

"Who's going to know that there's a human among us?. Plus, you know that if something happens, Hanji can take care of that".

"Like all Hanji's potions are trustworthy". Ymir sneered.

"What's going on?". Eren interrupted and stood behind Mikasa.

"None of your business flea bag".

"You smell hostile". Eren frowned, staring at Ymir.

"I wasn't, but now I am". Ymir shifted her shape, growing her brown pelt and claws.

Eren also shifted his shape, turning into a large black wolf with glowing green eyes. Mikasa stood in the middle and just rolled her eyes. All three of them looked at the same time at the main door when they heard a gasp.

"Who's that?". Eren sniffed the air.

"Christa, it's okay". Mikasa walked up to Christa. "Both of you, cut it out!". Mikasa yelled at Eren and Ymir, both of them shifted to their human form at once.

Eren approached Christa. "Hey. Eren". He pointed at himself.

 _The big bad wolf._ "C-Christa". She hesitated for a second.

"Let's go back inside. We can finish this conversation later". Mikasa demanded.

Mikasa, Ymir, Eren and Christa walked back to the Dining hall.

* * *

Christa spent almost half a day in her room. _Is that what I am everywhere I go?. A bother?._ Christa's trail of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in". Ymir entered the room cautiously, and closed the door behind her.

"You must think I'm an asshole". Ymir looked at Christa.

"I'm not sure if I want to answer that". Christa frowned.

Ymir leaned against the door, crossing her arms. "I used to live in a town near Trost, you know?. Back in the day when the previous king had no problem with us. When we used to help the weak, humans.

When King Reiss took the throne, that didn't change right away. It was said that his wife was his conscious, that thanks to her we were able to stay. Most of us didn't know her personally, but we mourned her when she passed away. Everyone said that he was worried because he didn't have any heirs, and that was the reason why he re-married. Everything went to shit for us after that. His new wife convinced him that we were a potential danger, and that was when my home town disappeared. I was lucky though, I got away.

It took me years to build this castle, I didn't do it on my own to be honest. It was around that time when I met Mikasa and Eren. Just like me they had no place to go, so we made a deal. They would help me finish the castle if I let them stay... you can guess the rest".

Christa approached Ymir, she showed her the old map she got before leaving.

"This was your home town, wasn't it?".

"Yes. This map is so fucking old, no wonder you got lost". Ymir raised a brow.

Christa was silent for a minute. "Beauty, the one from the tale... is that Mikasa?". Ymir smiled at the question.

"Mikasa and I became really close. She was the only one that liked me, even in my beast form. I guess that, thanks to Eren, she was already used to hang around hairy creatures. Anyway, the answer to your question is no, Mikasa is not the Beauty from the tale. I found Beauty years after Mikasa and I decided to be just friends".

"What happened to her, Ymir?".

"Nothing. She's in this castle, she lives here with me".

"Oh... Can I meet her?". Christa asked nervously.

Ymir walked towards Christa. "The thing is... if King Reiss finds out we have a human here, we're fucked. The only reason why he let us live here in peace, is because we offered him something in exchange. If shit goes down again, we have nothing else to offer".

"What did you offer him?". Christa inquired curiously.

"Well. You must be aware that it is forbidden to make and sell Mead all around the kingdom. Mainly because all of the Meaderies used to be ran by people like us. The problem was that, little hypocrite King Reiss loves his Mead and guess who has the only running Meadery?". Ymir smirked. "We exchange our Mead for fruits and vegetables. Ironically enough, you can't grow anything on these lands".

"Why don't you leave then? You wouldn't have to make a deal with him and you'll be free".

"We can't, this wood has something we...need". Ymir hesitated.

"What is it?".

"Can't tell you that. No offense, but we keep that only among us".

"I understand". Christa lowered her gaze.

"They are not my favorite people in the world but, they are family, and having you here with us is a risk. I'll ask Mikasa to draw you a map with all the locations so you can pick a new place to go".

Ymir reached for the door in order to leave the room.

"Ymir?". Ymir turned around. "Thank you for having me here. It was nice to meet all of you". Christa's words filled with sadness.

Ymir stayed there for a moment, staring directly at Christa's eyes. She took a deep breath and exited the room.

* * *

When Ymir entered her room, she was greeted by Mikasa sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Oh man... What now?". Ymir grumbled.

"You are kicking her out of here. Aren't you?". Mikasa frowned.

"We can't let her stay and you know why. So give me a break, draw her a map and send her on her way".

"Which part of **she doesn't have a place to go** you don't understand, Ymir?. or Did you forget how that feels like?". Ymir stared at Mikasa without saying a word. "Fine. Throw her out of here and become a murder". Mikasa stood up and walked towards the door.

"What the hell do you mean by that?". Ymir frowned, blocking Mikasa's way.

"I figured you haven't looked outside".

"No... no,no,no,no. Did you do this?!". Ymir said while looking out the window.

"No. I guess winter arrived earlier this year". Mikasa opened the door, and before leaving, she looked over her shoulder. "I'll have that map ready by tomorrow".

Ymir sat at the edge of her bed, rubbing both sides of her forehead. _Why me?._

* * *

Christa lay in bed, unable to sleep. Suddenly, her room door was opened abruptly. _Ymir?._

"The gods must love you a lot. You're staying". Ymir grumbled.

Christa jumped out of bed, and without thinking about it, she hugged Ymir.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!". Ymir stared in shock at Christa, pushing her away.

"Thank you Ymir!". Christa said with overflowing happiness.

"Don't thank me, thank that fucking blizzard outside. And don't you ever jump on me like that again!". Ymir slammed the door when she left the room.

 


	3. A little spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christa gets to spend some quality time with everyone. Ymir begins to enjoy having Christa around.

Christa woke up early the next morning. While getting dressed, she could hear the whistling sound coming from outside. _It's getting pretty bad outside._

She decided to go to the Dining Hall, she knew her way around by now. Once she got there, she encountered Connie and Sasha. Both of them were getting everything ready, Sasha was cleaning the table and Connie was sweeping the floor.

"Morning Christa!". Sasha waved with a rag on her hand.

"Hey, good morning!". Connie smiled while holding a broom.

"Good morning". Christa smiled.

"What are you doing up so early?. Having trouble sleeping?". Connie walked towards Christa.

"A little. The sound of the wind woke me up. What are you two doing here so early?".

"Oh well. We're in charge to set the table today". Connie frowned. "But... to be honest, I wish I was sleeping right now".

"Can I help you with something?". Christa inquired.

"Sure! We need to bring all the food from the kitchen".

"Connie! She's a guest. We're supposed to do that, not her". Sasha scolded Connie.

"It's okay. I would love to help". Christa replied excited.

"See?. Christa, come with us to the kitchen". Connie and Sasha guided her.

At the kitchen, Bertholdt and Petra were the ones preparing the food.

"Look who's here to help us!". Sasha said excited.

"Morning, Christa". Bertholdt waved shyly.

"Nice seeing you again". Petra greeted Christa with a friendly smile.

"Here". Connie handed Christa some plates. "You can take those while Sasha and I carry the rest". Christa nodded.

The three of them set a few things on the table. Christa noticed Connie constantly keeping an eye on Sasha, trying to keep her away from the food.

"You two are funny". Christa chuckled. "I always wanted a brother or a sister".

"Eh?". Both stared at her for a while and laughed. "We're not brothers". Connie said.

"Connie and I know each other since we were little, but we're not related". Sasha wrapped an arm around Connie's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I though...".

"No worries. When we first got here, everyone thought the same. Common mistake". Sasha stroke the back of her neck, smiling.

"At least the tale was right about you eating all the time, Sasha". Connie raised his brows.

Soon after that, Mikasa, Hanji and Eren arrived at the Dining Hall.

"Stupid blizzard, it ruins my hunting!". Eren said in discontent. "Oh, morning everyone!".

"Good morning people". Hanji nodded once.

"Mikasa. Where's Ymir? We're hungry already". Sasha asked with a sad expression.

"Morning everyone. Ymir is checking on Beauty so, It'll be a while. We can eat, though". Mikasa replied.

"I-is Beauty okay? Is she sick?". Christa looked at Mikasa, worried.

"She?". Eren stared at Connie and Sasha, both of them just shrugged.

"Everything is fine. Let's all take a seat". Mikasa turned to Eren. "Go tell Bertholdt and Petra to join us". Eren nodded and headed to the kitchen.

While all of them were eating. Ymir arrived.

"Geez, I'm starving". Ymir sat down.

"Everything okay?". Mikasa looked at Ymir.

"Yeap, all good". Ymir smiled pleased.

Suddenly, the sound of someone running towards the Dining Hall made everyone stop eating and stare at the entrance. A boy rushed in and stood up in front of the table, staring right at Ymir.

"Is there a problem, Jean?". Ymir frowned, feeling a little worried.

"It's time". Jean smiled widely.

"Hell yeah!". Ymir said loudly while the rest cheered.

"What's going on?". Christa asked Mikasa, confused.

"Oh shit, my bad. Christa, this is Jean. Jean is the one who runs the Meadery, and tonight we celebrate. We have the honor to drink the best Mead!!". Ymir cut in.

"And he's the horse face who tried to chop my head off with an axe too!". Eren shouted, spitting some food on the process.

Mikasa covered her eyes with the palm of her hand and shook her head. "Not again". She muttered.

"Would you let it go already?! That was a long time ago you moron!". Jean answered, angry.

"He's also The Hunter from the tales". Connie whispered to Christa.

"So, Christa. Nice to meet you". Jean said politely and looked back at Ymir. "Is she... normal?". Jean raised a brow.

"Yes. She's not like us, long story". Ymir scratched the back of her neck. "Let's just eat something". Ymir said while Jean sat at the table with the rest of the people.

* * *

After breakfast, Christa approached Mikasa.

"Can I ask you something?". Christa walked next to Mikasa.

"Of course".

"Beside Eren, Ymir and Hanji... you all look pretty normal to me". Christa hesitated for a bit. "I don't mean to be rude but...".

"You want to know what makes us different, right?. It's okay to ask". Mikasa replied. "When I was younger, some bandits broke in my home and began to loot everything. My mother and father tried to stop them, but they were attacked and killed by them. I ran away but they followed me, it was then when Eren came to my rescue. Of course, people that saw what was going on, thought that Eren was attacking innocent people, so we both ran away.

I remember seeing a bunch of people chasing him, and it was then when I realized what I could do. When I saw the crowd ready to attack Eren, I closed my eyes and pictured snow all around us. Next thing I knew, we were standing in the middle of a blizzard, protecting us like a wall. My parents never told me about it, but I guess they wanted to protect me from normal people. Through the years I learned how to control my abilities, thanks to Ymir".

"That explains why they call you Snow White". Christa raised her brows. "Are you the one...?".

"Responsible for the blizzard outside?". Mikasa laughed. "To be honest, I thought about it. But I'm afraid that winter beat me to it".

"And... What about the others?". Christa asked.

"Hmmm... Let me remember. Most of them were kicked out of the kingdom for practicing magic. Jean has the ability to enchant his weapons for hunting. Bertholdt has the ability to regenerate, he owned a Bakery in his hometown. Petra can make potions, like Hanji.

Connie and Sasha are a bit more complex. Sasha's step-mother abandoned her in the woods because Sasha has the ability to create objects out of thin air. Connie on the other hand, he was Sasha's best friend since they were little, so he decided to run away to find her. He was normal, but in order for him to stay here with her, Hanji made a special potion that granted him the same ability as Sasha".

"You can change normal people?". Christa's eyes widen.

"It's possible, but it's not as easy as it sounds. We did it behind Ymir's back, and when she found out, she didn't talk to us for months. No one from the kingdom knows, except for us".

"B-but... Why did you tell me?". Christa lowered her head. "I'm not one of you".

"True... but I'm a great judge of character, and I can tell you're trustworthy". Mikasa patted Christa's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mikasa".

* * *

 After taking a bath, Christa was getting ready for the celebration that evening.

"May I come in?". Ymir's voice was heard from outside the door after a few knocks.

"Yes". Christa opened the door. "Please, come in".

"So, ready for tonight?".

"Yes!... although, I've never tried Mead before".

"Makes sense, I bet it was already forbidden by the time you were growing up". Ymir paused for a second, tapping her lips with her index finger while thinking. "And it's probably not a good idea to let you drink too much, you're gonna get drunk easily".

"What does it taste like?".

"Well, it's kind of sweet. It's made out of honey, fermented fruit and other things".

"It sounds tasty". Christa smiled. "I love honey".

"It is. Jean makes the best quality Mead, you're going to love it". Ymir walked to the door. "Anyway, everything is ready so, see you at the Dining Hall". Ymir waved above her shoulder and closed the door.

* * *

When Christa arrived at the Dining Hall, everyone was there. Ymir handed a tankard filled with Mead to Christa.

"Well, little blonde". Ymir lifted her tankard. "Here's to your first time". Christa blushed for a moment and both drank at the same time.

Everybody kept their eyes on Christa to see her reaction.

"Whoa...". She let a little cough out. "I like it". Christa raised her brows.

"YEAH!! Best Mead around!". Jean cheered.

"Oi! And Hanji? Are they going to join us or what?". Eren asked Petra.

"They'll be here in a while". Petra took sip of her Mead.

"Is Hanji bringing a guest?". Christa looked confused.

Everyone laughed. "No,no,no. Hanji, they, that's Hanji". Connie tried his best to explain, or make sense, after the two whole tankards of Mead he chugged.

Christa looked back at Ymir, still confused.

"Ermm... Something about a spell they tried, long ago. We don't ask". Ymir scratched her head and kept drinking.

"Didn't need to fix it, though. They don't mind and Petra don't mind either, don't ya?". Connie laughed while Petra slightly blushed.

Christa kept drinking without asking again. It was only after a few minutes of conversation, that Christa interrupted.

"Oh! **They!** ". Everyone burst in laughter at Christa's proud face for finally getting it.

"Took you long enough!". Ymir kept laughing.

Hanji showed up a few minutes later after that. They sat next to Petra and drank with everyone else. Petra mentioned what happened to Hanji, and even they burst in laughter.

Hours passed, all of them having fun, teasing each other while pouring more Mead.

"Well". Jean stretched his arms and yawned. "I think it's time to call it a night for me". He stood up. "Hope you all enjoyed the Mead. See you tomorrow!".

"Night!". Everyone said while Jean left the Dining Hall.

Petra whispered something to Hanji. "I think is time for us to get some rest as well". They said.

"Sure... off to get some rest. Pff". Ymir muttered.

"Good night Hanji, Good night Petra". Christa waved eagerly, obviously tipsy.

"We have a lot of things to do tomorrow morning so, Eren, time to go". Mikasa looked at Eren, who was frowning.

"What if I don't want to wake up early tomorrow?". Eren complained.

"I'll drag you". Mikasa stared. "All right, All right. Good night people". Eren said while standing up.

Mikasa stopped and stared at Ymir. "I know that look. Don't worry". Ymir said while smirking.

"Guys hold on, I'm going too. Have to wake up early to prepare the meals so". Bertholdt approached Eren and Mikasa. "Good night Christa, Good night Ymir". Bertholdt smiled.

Sasha patted Connie's back, he was sleeping over the table. "I think I better take this one to bed". Connie lifted his arm slowly and raised his thumb. "Night!". Sasha wrapped Connie's arm around her neck and helped him to stand up.

"And I'm stuck with you again". Ymir sighed. "Come on, time to go". Ymir said to Christa.

Christa dragged her chair a little, next to Ymir. "I really like Mead now". She smiled.

"I can tell. You're not drinking more than two next time".

"Whoa...". Christa leaned in and placed both hands on Ymir's face. "You have freckles".

Ymir's throat went dry, nervous from having Christa's face so close to hers. "I- I know". Ymir paused. "Hold it. You just noticed that now?".

Christa ran her thumbs softly over Ymir's freckles. "I like them... I like you... but you scare me sometimes". Christa whispered.

"That's because I'm.... a beast".

"No, you're Ymir". Christa said softly.

Ymir couldn't help herself from staring at Christa's lips. "Okay. Time for bed drunk girl!". Ymir managed herself to snap out of it before blushing. "Can you stand up?".

"Yes". Christa stumbled.

Ymir sighed as she picked Christa in her arms. "I don't want you tripping all over the place, and if Mikasa sees a bruise on you... she's going to kill me. Let's go drunk blondie".

"Ymir is carrying me". Christa chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah... Ymir is carrying your ass upstairs". Ymir laughed.

* * *

Ymir took Christa to her room and placed her on the bed. "There you go".

Christa kept her arms wrapped around Ymir's neck and pulled her closer. "Thank you". She whispered with eyes closed, noses touching.

Ymir carefully moved Christa's arms away from her neck. "Good night". Ymir said tenderly, without realizing

Outside Christa's room, Ymir ran into Mikasa.

"Thought you were sleeping already". Ymir raised her brow.

"I had to see it for myself". Mikasa smirked.

"See what?".

Mikasa moved closer to Ymir and grabbed her hand, fingers tangled. "I told you, you can be nice when you really want to".

"It was painful". Ymir frowned, trying to look serious.

"She asked about Beauty".

"I know".

"You should tell her before..."

"Before what?". Ymir interrupted.

Mikasa paused for a second. "She appreciates you, more than you think".

"She's young". Ymir replied without any hesitation.

"And what about you?". Mikasa looked at Ymir in the eyes.

"I like the way my name sounds when she says it...". Ymir let a quiet laugh out.

Mikasa squeezed Ymir's hand a few times, playfully. She smiled and let go of Ymir's hand. "Good night, Beast".

Ymir smirked. "Good night, Snow".

 


	4. Past in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you left unsolved can always catch up with you, no matter where you run to. Christa and Mikasa will have to deal with their past, one sooner than the other. Ymir is slowly warming up to Christa.

He arrived at the castle of King Reiss not knowing what to expect. He was called by name, his services were required. He approached the throne, where King Reiss was waiting impatiently.

"You may wonder why I called you". King Reiss stared at the black-haired man that was standing in front of him. "My men were unable to find what I'm looking for, but I was informed that you were the right person for the job". He paused and raised a brow, wondering how the man standing in front of him could have such reputation. "Apparently, you have found every single missing person around the kingdom, and you are also a master in sword fighting. Isn't that right, Captain Levi?".

"My King". Levi replied with a stoic expression.

"I will not inquire about your abilities, which seem almost unnatural. I will look the other way only because I need your discretion about this job. Can you do that for me, Captain Levi?".

"Yes, my King".

"I need you to find my daughter". King Reiss paused again, seeking for a reaction from Levi, but Levi wasn't surprised. "Now you know why I need your discretion about this matter. She disappeared a few days ago, it's been proven that she is not in Trost".

"Possible kidnap, my King?". Levi inquired.

"No, I know my daughter well-enough, she ran away. My men will provide you with all the information you need to proceed".

"A description is all I need, my King".

"Good. If you succeed, I see a lot of wealth in your future, Captain Levi".

Levi bowed and walked out with a few of the king's men to gather information.

* * *

That morning after breakfast, Mikasa approached Christa.

"Eren and I are going to the Training room. Generally we train outside but, with all that snow it would be impossible. Want to join us?". Mikasa asked.

"To watch, right? Because I've never...". Christa seemed nervous.

"Well, in that case, I think you should learn a thing or two. Want to?". Eren said eagerly.

"I'm not sure... What if I hurt someone?".

"It'll mean that you learned something. Come on". Mikasa signaled Christa to follow.

Ymir saw Eren, Mikasa and Christa heading to the Training room.

"Where are **you** going?". Ymir raised a brow, looking at Christa.

"We're teaching her how to defend herself". Mikasa replied.

"Going! I have to see that with my own eyes". Said Ymir in a mocking tone.

"Careful, Mikasa is a good teacher. Next thing you know, Christa may be able to chop your head off, Ymir". Eren laughed.

"If she can reach". Christa frowned at Ymir. "Easy, it was a joke". Ymir smiled.

* * *

At the Training room, Mikasa and Eren helped Christa to warm up. Ymir leaned against the wall, arms crossed, waiting for a good show.

"Okay, Let's test your strength, Christa". Mikasa picked a light steel sword. "Here, test the weight". Mikasa gave Christa the sword.

Christa was able to swing the sword, a little slow but steady. "It's not that bad". Christa looked at Ymir.

"Feeling scared already?". Eren asked Ymir, laughing.

"I'm not the one who's close to her right now, wolf boy". Ymir pointed at Christa, she almost hit Eren.

"I'm sorry!". Said Christa after Eren jumped back.

"No problem, I'll just move a bit further away". Eren scratched his head.

"Told you". Ymir laughed.

"Now". Mikasa picked a wooden sword. "Here, I'm going to teach you a few attacks with this one. Let's begin with some simple moves".

Mikasa guided Christa through, while Eren simulated different attacks towards her. After an hour or two, Christa seemed to progress really quick.

"Well, looks like you got the hang of it". Mikasa smiled. "Grab the light steel sword again and see how you handle the same moves with it". Christa nodded once.

Mikasa stepped back, paying close attention to each move. Eren stood next to Mikasa. "Shouldn't we take a break?". He asked.

Mikasa kept her eyes on Christa, almost like she was hypnotized. "There's something else about her".

"What do you mean?". Eren asked, confused.

"Her moves, she looks like she's done this before". Mikasa looked back at Eren.

"Maybe... she has a natural talent?". Eren shrugged.

Mikasa picked another light steel sword. "There's only one way to find out".

Ymir and Eren's eyes widen when they watched Mikasa charge Christa, full speed. "Christa!". Mikasa shouted while swinging the sword against her. The sound of clashing swords filled the room. Ymir and Eren stared in shock at the blonde girl who was able to block Mikasa's attack.

Christa let the sword fall on her feet. "I-I'm... I'm...". Her eyes met Ymir's. Ymir turned around and left the room.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!". Eren yelled at Mikasa.

"Ymir..." Mikasa whispered. "Eren!". Eren looked at Mikasa, he sighed. "I know, go".

While Mikasa went after Ymir, Eren walked up to Christa. "It's okay, let's get something to eat. It's been a long day". He smiled, trying to comfort her.

* * *

Mikasa entered Ymir's room. Ymir was staring out the window.

"What was the point of that?". Ymir asked Mikasa, still staring out the window.

"I think there's something she's not aware of". Mikasa replied.

"You could've hurt her". Ymir turned to face Mikasa.

Mikasa looked at Ymir. _Is that what worries you the most, Ymir?._ "It won't happen again, I promise".

They were interrupted by several knocks at the door. When Mikasa opened the door, she saw Bertholdt standing there, almost out of breath.

"Ymir, Mikasa. We have a situation downstairs, hurry"

All of them went to the castle's Main hall. Ymir saw everyone around the fireplace, and saw Christa handing a blanket to a girl that was covered in blood.

"Annie..." Mikasa whispered and felt like her heart skipped a beat.

Ymir walked towards Annie. "Annie, What happened?".

Annie took her time, trying to stop her body from shaking. "They destroyed everything, bastards".

"Petra! Go get Hanji". Ymir said, Petra nodded and complied.

Annie stuttered something. "What?". Mikasa got closer to Annie.

"I-It's not... my blood". Annie replied.

"Mikasa, take Annie to her old room. Bertholdt, get her something to eat". Said Ymir, Bertholdt nodded and rushed to the kitchen.

"We should check in case someone followed her". Eren looked at Ymir.

"You're right. Jean, bring the swords".

"I'm going with you". Jean said, Ymir nodded at him.

Moments later, Jean handed Eren and Ymir a sword. Ymir shifted to her Beast shape and Eren to his wolf shape.

"Ready?". Ymir said to Jean and Eren. Suddenly, she felt someone grabbing her hand, she looked down and it was Christa. "Be careful out there". Christa said, worried.

Ymir looked surprised for a second. She turned her hand slowly, trying not to hurt Christa's hand with her claws. She stared at Christa's hand on top of hers, it seemed so tiny and fragile.

"Nothing to worry about". Ymir smirked, showing her fang.

"Hop on!". Eren told Jean. Jean climbed on Eren's back.

All of them exited the castle.

* * *

Mikasa helped Annie to enter her room. Annie sat at the edge of her old bed.

"You should've stayed here". Mikasa said, upset. "You knew this was going to happen sooner or later".

"I was fine for years. This was different".

"Why did you leave?". Mikasa stared at Annie.

"Unlike you, I can make it on my own". Annie replied with a stoic look on her face.

"You're so stubborn, Annie". Mikasa looked away.

"What did you want me to do? You wanted me to stay here and watch you, Eren and Ymir play happy family?".

"You left... You disappeared without saying a single word". Mikasa lowered her gaze.

Annie stood up. "I'm going to take a bath".

"I've missed you...". Mikasa said softly.

Annie stopped, facing the bathroom door. "Well, that makes one of us".

Mikasa went silent for a minute. "Bertholdt will be here with your food".

Annie heard Mikasa leave the room. _I've missed you too._

* * *

Ymir, Eren and Jean returned to the castle, all covered in snow. Christa and Mikasa approached them.

"Well, everything seems to be okay out there". Eren said.

"How's Annie?". Ymir asked Mikasa.

"Fine". Mikasa replied firmly, the upset look on her face was obvious.

"That went well...". Eren muttered.

"I'll go to my room, I need a warm bath. I'm freezing". Jean said and left.

"Ymir... Who was that girl?". Christa asked, worried.

"Come with me". Ymir went upstairs to her room with Christa.

* * *

"Come in". Ymir held the door for Christa. "Sit down". Christa sat at Ymir's bed.

"Well, that would be Annie". Ymir said while looking for some clothes to change.

"Why Mik-...". Christa went silent when Ymir began to take off her clothes.

"What?". Ymir looked over her shoulder, with her upper body naked. "Never seen another woman change before?". She smiled.

Christa lowered her head, face crimson red. "Actually... no".

"I apologize if I offended you".

"I'm not!... I mean...". Christa paused, staring at Ymir's devilish smile. "You're doing it on purpose!". Christa frowned, still blushing.

Ymir put some clothes on and laughed. "Okay, okay. I won't make you nervous anymore. Go on, ask".

"Mikasa, Why was she so upset?".

Ymir sat next to Christa. "Mikasa and Annie have some history. We met Annie a few days after Mikasa and Eren arrived. Annie used live with her father, who loved her very much. A few years after Annie's mother died, her father married this woman with three sons. Everything was fine until Annie's father died, that was when things changed. Her step-mother was cruel, she offered Annie's hand to an abusive rich man in marriage. When Annie refused, her step-brothers and step-mother tried to beat her up and torture her. She was found surrounded by the bodies in her backyard. They were attacked by crows, that was when Annie was accused of being a witch and kicked out of the kingdom".

"Does she have a tale as well?". Christa asked, a bit confused.

"Change step-brothers to step-sisters". Ymir raised her brows.

"Cinderella?". Christa replied.

"Yep". Ymir paused. "Back then, Mikasa spent most of the time with me, since I was teaching her to control her abilities. Annie, she's pretty cold but Mikasa was the only person she was nice to. Annie asked Mikasa to leave the castle with her, to go live somewhere else. I guess Annie got the wrong idea when Mikasa refused, and one day, Annie left. It was only after Annie was gone that Mikasa and I became close".

"D-Did you and Mikasa...?". Christa hesitated.

"Became lovers?". Ymir raised her brow and laughed. "No. We kissed, once, and it was awkward. I love her and I know she loves me, but I don't love her like Annie does, and she doesn't love me the way she loves Annie".

"Can't you do something about it?". Christa asked.

"They're both stubborn, and that is something they have to work on by themselves. Otherwise, it won't work".

"I think I understand". Christa said, with a sad expression.

"Come on, time to eat". Ymir patted Christa's shoulder.

 


	5. Pick a Rose and Hide my Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christa is fighting her own fears while Ymir is trying to show her that she's stronger than she thinks. Mikasa and Annie are slowly working things out, with a lot of patience and self-control. Things are moving back in the kingdom, King Reiss wants his daughter back or some heads are going to roll.

In the morning, Ymir saw Bertholdt carrying a tray with food for Annie.

"Hey". Ymir called Bertholdt. Bertholdt walked to her.

"Give me that". Ymir picked the tray and walked towards Mikasa, who just walked in. "Here".

Mikasa took the tray with both hands. "What's this?". Mikasa frowned.

"Quit running away". Ymir raised a brow.

"I'm not doing this". Mikasa complained.

"You know you want to, if not, you would've crossed your arms instead of taking it. Go". Ymir sat down to eat.

"I thought it was something she had to do by herself". Christa whispered to Ymir.

"She needed an excuse. I could tell". Ymir smiled at Christa.

* * *

Mikasa knocked on Annie's door. Annie opened the door, thinking it was Bertholdt.

"Great". Annie muttered, moving away so Mikasa could come inside.

"Likewise". Mikasa placed the tray on a table. "I'm surprised you haven't run away yet".

"I was planning to do so **after** breakfast". Mikasa turned to face Annie. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to ask you to come with me this time".

"Annie". Mikasa paused.

"Don't". Annie replied quickly.

Mikasa approached Annie, faces only a few inches apart. "Leave then".

"Sure you won't miss me this time?". Annie kept her eyes on Mikasa's.

"You're just as cold as the first time we met". Mikasa said, upset.

"How does it feel?". Annie asked and moved closer to Mikasa's ear. "To meet someone just like you". She whispered.

"I'm nothing like you. I don't just walk away".

"That's where you're wrong. You walked away from me because you were scared". Annie paused, looking the other way.

"You're right". Mikasa lowered her gaze. "But I never wanted you to leave. I'm sorry, Annie".

Annie stared at Mikasa, eyes widen. _She's... apologizing?._ "It was wrong, making you choose, it was wrong".

Mikasa held Annie's hands, pulled her closer and leaned her head over Annie's shoulder. "If I would've known I was going to miss you this much... I". Mikasa paused, taking in Annie's scent.

"I'll stay". Annie said, before Mikasa could break the embrace.

* * *

Downstairs, everyone had finish breakfast.

"Ymir?". Christa said.

"What?". Ymir looked at Christa.

"How's Beauty?".

Ymir took a deep breath. "Wanna see for yourself?". She raised her brows.

Christa went quiet, not knowing what to say. _I want to... but why am I scared?._

Ymir noticed that Christa was nervous. "It's okay. Let's go". Ymir smiled.

Christa walked next to Ymir to an unknown part of the castle. While walking, Christa noticed the smell of flowers that was filling the air.

Ymir opened a huge carved wooden door, Christa's eyes widen. It was a Greenhouse, right at the back side of the castle. The minute Christa stepped inside, she saw herself surrounded by all kind of colorful flowers. She followed Ymir from behind, to the middle of the place.

"Christa, this is Beauty". Ymir moved to a side, allowing Christa to see what was in front.

Right before Christa's eyes, there was the most beautiful red rose she had even seen. The shape of every petal was beyond perfect, lively colors that left Christa breathless.

"It's...". Christa's eyes filled with tears.

"It's beautiful, I know. I think that's how love feels like". Ymir felt Christa's hand holding hers, fingers intertwined.

"I wouldn't know...". Christa sobbed. "I wouldn't know how to give that kind of love".

"You're not supposed to know". Ymir turned to Christa. "Just like this rose, it can grow in the most infertile lands without knowing how".

"But... What would happen if I hurt it?".

"That is always a possibility. You can either walk away and let it die, or go back and take care of it". Ymir smiled. "Let's go back".

* * *

 Ymir encountered Mikasa on the way.

"So. How did it go?". Ymir inquired.

"She'll stay". Mikasa kept her serious look.

"You and your pride". Ymir laughed.

"Don't start". Mikasa frowned.

"I need to talk to you about something. Let's go to my room". Ymir walked upstairs, Mikasa followed.

At Ymir's room, Ymir asked Mikasa to close the door.

"What's going on?". Mikasa asked.

"Remember what happened in the Training Room?".

"Yes". Mikasa answered, confused.

"If you think there's something special about her, find out. I'll leave it in your hands". Ymir stared at Mikasa.

"Are you sure? If I do, I'm not gonna go easy on her". Mikasa said.

"She's not a fragile little thing, she's stronger than she looks. I'm leaving it in your hands because-".

"Because you think you'll get in the way trying to protect her". Mikasa interrupted.

"You know me too well". Ymir laughed softly.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands". Mikasa smiled.

"Now, get out of my room. You don't want to ruin your progress, do you?".

Mikasa frowned at Ymir and left the room.

* * *

Back in the kingdom, Levi picked only two people from his team to help him. Marco was picked because of his good instinct and his calmed temper under any situation. Reiner was the second one to be picked, he was brave and had exceptional fighting skills.

Levi introduced his team to King Reiss. "I'm hoping your men are discreet as well". King Reiss raised a brow.

"There's nothing to worry about, My King". Said Levi.

"Good, because if something goes wrong, it will fall on your shoulders, Captain Levi". Said King Reiss.

"I am aware, My king". Levi paused. "I have one more request, My King".

"Speak". King Reiss laid back on his throne.

"In order to keep discretion, I request from you to retreat all of your men".

"Bold request from your part, Captain Levi". King Reiss thought about it for a while. "Granted, but you better show some damned results".

"It shall be done, My King". Levi bowed.

Levi walked to his men.

"Get the horses ready and all the equipment needed". Levi said to Marco.

"Yes, Captain". Marco obliged.

"How shall we proceed, Captain?". Reiner inquired.

"Once all King's men are back, we leave to the first town nearby". Levi turned to Reiner. "If we encounter any problem, feel free to use force". Reiner stared, with an unreadable look in his eyes.

After Levi walked away, Reiner walked up to Marco.

"I hope this doesn't get out of hands". Reiner told Marco.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?". Marco asked, confused.

"Don't get me wrong. Captain Levi knows how to do his job, but that whole thing about allowing us to use force..." Reiner kept his eyes on Levi, who was on a distance.

"Well, his head is on the line if something goes wrong". Marco replied.

"That's exactly what I mean". Reiner frowned.

* * *

Mikasa knocked on Annie's door, late at night. Annie opened it.

"I brought you something". Mikasa walked inside while Annie closed the door behind her.

"A gift? For me? I'm flattered". Annie said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, you missed it". Mikasa showed Annie two bottles of Mead.

"That's something I haven't seen in a while". Annie raised a brow.

They both sat on the bed next to each other and took a sip.

"So? How is it?". Mikasa looked at Annie.

"The Mead or the company?". Annie inquired.

"The Mead, Annie".

"Good, really good". Annie drank some more.

They both stayed in silence for a while.

"And the company?...".

"You're so predictable". Annie smirked, taking another sip.

Mikasa kept drinking, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Really good too". Annie stared at Mikasa through the corner of her eye, watching Mikasa blush. "And you can hold your alcohol a lot better this time".

"I've always been able to do that". Mikasa frowned.

"Well, I had to carry you. No wonder you don't remember".

"I was tired. It had nothing to do with the drinking". Mikasa replied.

"If you say so...". Annie finished her Mead.

"I'll save you the trouble this time then". Mikasa also finished her Mead and stood up, walking towards the door.

Annie wrapped her arms around Mikasa's waist, her forehead against Mikasa's back. "I never said it bothered me". Annie said, softly.

"Annie...". Mikasa placed her hands over hers, feeling her heart race. Mikasa turned slowly, her face so close to hers that she could feel the warmth of Annie's breathing against her lips.

"Not now... not like this...". Annie whispered, moving a strand of hair away from Mikasa's face.

"I know". Mikasa whispered. "Let's just...". Mikasa rested her head on Annie's shoulder. "...stay like this for a while". Mikasa said and closed her eyes.

Annie wrapped her arms around Mikasa. "For a while...". She whispered in her ear.

* * *

 The next day, it was intense training day for Christa. Ymir couldn't help herself from pacing back and forth outside the Training Room from time to time.

At lunch, Ymir noticed how tired Christa was after her training. Christa could barely lift her arms, her pulse was a disaster.

"It looks like you had fun today. Don't worry, you'll get use to it". Ymir said to Christa.

"That's Mikasa's training for ya". Said Eren while eating.

"Wait until tomorrow, you're going to be sore as hell!". Said Connie, laughing.

"At least I'm going to rest tomorrow". Christa said.

"Yeah right". Sputtered Jean.

"What?". Christa looked confused.

"This was day one, we still have a lot more to do". Mikasa said to Christa.

"Oh...". Christa replied, looking exhausted.

"Don't worry, I bet Hanji can give you something for the pain!". Sasha said.

Ymir looked at Christa. "Come on, let's get you to bed for a while. You earned it". She patted Christa's shoulder.

"I don't think I can make it upstairs. I'll just stay here". Christa placed both arms over the table and rested her head.

"Fine". Said Ymir and shifted to her Beast form. "I'll carry you... again". Ymir noticed Bertholdt laugh quietly.

Ymir picked up Christa in her arms and went upstairs

* * *

Ymir went in Christa's room and walked to the bed.

"We're here". Said Ymir.

Christa wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck and let out a soft moan of comfort. "I like your pelt, it's warm and comfortable". She nuzzled on the side of Ymir's neck.

Ymir sat on the edge of the bed with Christa in her arms. "I'm supposed to be scary, you know?". Ymir whispered, smirking.

Ymir shifted to her human form. Christa was now sitting on her lap and her arms were still around Ymir's neck, eyes closed. "Come on, you just need a warm bath and some rest".

Christa opened her eyes and stared at Ymir's freckles for a moment. "You have freckles on your shoulders too, you know?". She smiled.

Ymir blushed. "W-What?". She looked at Christa.

"See? I can make you nervous too". Christa laughed softly.

"So you were looking, huh?". Ymir raised a brow, smiling.

"I'm always looking at you, Ymir". Christa locked her gaze with Ymir's, blushing.

Ymir cupped the side of Christa's face with her hand. "I...". Ymir hesitated.

Christa pulled Ymir closer, her face inches apart. "Don't ask...". She said softly and kissed her.

 


	6. Let's do this again

"Can I hep you, sir?". The owner of the Inn asked the black-haired man that just walked in with two other guys. "Do you fellas want a room?".

Levi walked around the place, almost like he was sniffing every corner. Marco and Reiner walked up to the owner. "Don't worry, sir. We're just looking". Said Marco, politely.

Both men watched Levi walk towards the exit. "Not here".

"Sorry for the trouble, sir". Marco said to the owner, him and Reiner rushed to join Levi.

All three got on their horses. "Moving to the next town". Reiner looked at Levi. "Captain, Shouldn't we look around a bit more?". Levi was quiet for a second. Suddenly, a boy ran in front of the horses and spook them. "Hey! Watch it!". Said Reiner.

The boy stared at Reiner and the switched his attention to Levi. "I'm sorry". Levi scanned the boy, he had blond hair, blue eyes and was carrying a book. "Yeah, yeah. Move along". Sputtered Reiner. The boy lowered his head and entered the Inn.

While riding to the next town, Levi approached both men. "Reiner, What would you do if you were a girl that ran away from home?". Reiner got lost in thought, until he heard Marco muffle a laughter.

"What are you laughing at?!". Reiner looked at Marco, confused.

Marco took his time to calm down. "I just pictured you as a girl". He took a deep breath, trying to not laugh again. "And... you looked kind of... manly". He added.

"Hey! I think I would be cute as a girl". Reiner said and Marco burst in laughter.

"You". Levi looked at Marco. "What would you do?".

Marco thought about it. "Hmm...". Keeping his eyes on the horse. "I would probably get lost". He said.

Levi stared at Marco. "Exactly. We're moving further away from Trost". Marco turned to Reiner and shrugged.

* * *

 Ymir watched Connie and Sasha run towards the entrance of the castle. "Hey! Where are you two going?".

Sasha turned around, hands in the air while jumping. "Snow time!!". She jumped on top of Connie's back for a piggyback ride and both dashed out. Ymir shook her head and laughed, as she turned around, she saw Eren sprinting her way. He was holding something on his hand. "What are **you** doing?!". Asked Ymir. Eren waved in the air what he was holding. "Jean's pants!!". He laughed and ran outside. Seconds later, Jean came running in his underwear. "GET BACK HERE!!". He yelled.

Ymir kept walking and ran into Bertholdt. "Morning". Bertholdt said, scratching his right eye.

"Hey, What is it with everyone?. They seem extremely happy all of the sudden". Ymir inquired.

Bertholdt rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, no more blizzard. They're just happy that they can finally go outside". He smiled to Ymir. "Plus, there's a lot of snow to play with". He added. Ymir stared at Bertholdt and shook her head. "Kids...". She sighed, watching Bertholdt go outside as well.

Christa walked up to Ymir from behind. "What are you growling about?". Ymir turned. "Oh. Hey". She smiled. "Just watching everyone go nuts about the snow".

"You don't like snow?". Christa asked. "I like it". Ymir scratched the back of her neck. "I do like it, actually. Wanna go outside for a while?". Christa looked at Ymir. "Aren't you supposed to hide the human?". Christa pointed at herself. "If we stay close to the castle, there should be no problem". Ymir held Christa's hand. "Let's go". Christa smiled and followed Ymir outside.

Moments later, Annie came out of her room. She walked around the castle for a while, until she heard laughter coming from outside. She stood close to the window, arms crossed, and watched Ymir and Christa. She watched Ymir leave a hand print on the snow and Christa did the same, right next to Ymir's print. Annie saw Christa pull Ymir's sleeve and smile. Ymir shifted to her Beast form and left another print, next to her previous human hand print. Even when Ymir's human print was small compared to her Beast print, Christa's print was the smallest one. Annie watched Ymir tease Christa about it, and smiled when she saw Christa kiss Ymir's Beast nose.

Mikasa saw Annie standing there, looking out the window and smiling. Mikasa walked up to Annie and stood behind. "So that's what makes Annie smile". She said to Annie. "I'm not smiling, I'm laughing internally". Annie looked at Mikasa over her shoulder, frowning.

"Well, look who came out of her cave". Eren walked in and stood next to Annie. "Eren". Annie kept staring out the window. "Annie". Eren answered. "So, Are you planning on disappearing again or you're staying for good this time?". Before Annie could answer Eren's question, Mikasa interrupted. "What's that on your hand?". She stared at the piece of fabric Eren was holding. "Jean's shirt". Eren smiled. Seconds later, Jean walked in. "I-I-I'm... G-G-Going... T-T-To... KILL YOU!!". Eren turned to Mikasa and Annie. "Time to go!!". He said and ran away, while Jean ran behind him.

"I can see that Eren hasn't change at all". Annie turned to Mikasa. "I know". Mikasa laughed. "You'll be that excited to play with Snow someday". Mikasa added, playfully. "Not a chance". Annie turned to face the window. Mikasa leaned closer to Annie, wrapping her arms around her from behind. "Annie?... I wasn't talking about the snow outside". She whispered. Annie blushed crimson red when Mikasa kissed her on the cheek before letting go. "Some other time then". Mikasa said while waving above her shoulder as she walked away.

* * *

After a day of playing, everyone that was outside came back to the castle in groups. "I don't know about you guys, but I need a warm bath". Bertholdt said and walked upstairs. "I think that's a great idea". Christa added. "Me too". Ymir walked next to Christa.

"Ymir?". Christa stood outside her room. "Could you light the fireplace in my room?". Ymir smiled politely. "Sure". She answered and walked inside. She began to throw some logs in the fireplace and started the fire. It was only when she turned to tell Christa that she was done, that she noticed Christa removing her top. Ymir stared at Christa's back, not making a single sound. Christa went still when she heard Ymir walk towards her, clenching the clothes she was holding in her hands.

She felt Ymir's warm hands caressing her shoulders and make their way down to her lower back. Christa closed her eyes, feeling how her body heat increased with every touch. She did her best holding down a moan when she felt Ymir's warm lips on the back of her neck. "You're beautiful". Ymir whispered while trailing down with kisses on Christa's neck. "Ymir...". She said softly and turned to face her. Ymir looked at Christa, her neck, her collarbones, her breasts. "So beautiful". She whispered, a few inches away from Christa's face and kissed her.

Christa broke the kiss, and began to strip Ymir from her clothes. She slowly ran her fingers over the freckles Ymir had on her collarbones, and her eyes fixated on Ymir's breasts. Ymir pulled Christa closer for a deeper and passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Christa crawled back on the bed, Ymir crawled on top of her. Gently, Ymir made her way down with soft kisses to Christa's breasts. She pressed her wet lips over Christa's nipples, she caught them softly between her lips and caressed them with the tip of her tongue. Christa dug her fingers in Ymir's hair and let a small moan escape her mouth by the touch of Ymir's tongue against her nipples. Ymir kept making her way down, curling her fingers into the waistband of Christa's trousers and underwear, and slowly slid the down.

Ymir removed her remaining clothes and crawled back on top of her, sliding one legs right in between Christa's. "Let me know if you want me to stop". Ymir looked at Christa in the eyes. Christa shook her head and smiled. "I don't". With eyes filled with lust, she kissed Ymir. With one arm on each side of Christa, Ymir rocked her body forward, pressing her thigh between her legs, feeling Christa's wetness against her skin. "I want to taste you so bad". Ymir let out while delivering soft bites on Christa's neck. "Please... Ymir....". She encouraged her. Ymir placed herself between Christa's legs, taking in her scent and teasingly sucked her inner thighs while running her nails on the sides. "Ymir... p-please... I need it...". Christa let a little moan out of frustration. Ymir flicked her tongue around Christa's outer lips, making her whimper. She dipped inside for a long taste, making Christa buck her hips upwards and moan a bit louder than before.

She flicked Christa's clit with the tip of her tongue, and began to lick with a slow pace. Ymir took her time at first, savoring her. "Ah!... Y-Ymir". Christa cried out, feeling her thighs shiver and the wetness between her legs increase. Ymir surrounded Christa's swollen clit with her lips, gently sucking while working her tongue against it. Christa began to breathe heavily, her moans turned into soft cries of pleasure that came out faster and faster. She placed both hands on Ymir's head, bucking against her mouth. "I-I'm... Ymir... I'm coming!". Christa let out a long, loud moan as she reached climax. Christa lay in bed limply as Ymir made her way up and lay next to her. Once Christa was able to catch her breath, Ymir leaned in and kissed her, letting Christa taste herself. Christa locked her gaze with Ymir's. "I want to know how you taste like".

Ymir's eyes widen in surprise as she watched Christa making her way down, between her legs. Ymir took a deep breath, feeling nervous, but not enough to stop her. "Fuck...". She muttered the second she felt Christa's tongue against her clit. Christa ran her tongue in circular motion against her clit, slowly increasing her speed. Ymir was already extremely aroused after what she did to Christa. "F-Fuck... Christa... I'm gonna... I'm gonna come!". Ymir clenched the sheets tightly, while Christa fasten her speed, sucking and licking. Ymir muffled a moan as she came.

Afterwards, they curled together in bed. Ymir lay on her back while Christa lay on her side, her head resting on Ymir's chest. "Woah". Ymir whispered. "You're something else, aren't you?". Ymir looked at Christa, smirking. "Ymir?". Christa looked up at Ymir. "Hmm?". Ymir raised her brow, meeting Christa's eyes. "Think we can do this again some time?". Ymir rolled to her side and kissed her. "As many times as you want". She whispered.

* * *

In the evening, Christa and Ymir did their best to keep a straight face in front of the group. Mikasa smiled, she know Ymir well enough to realize what happened, but she kept it to herself as well.

"Where's Eren?". Jean asked Mikasa. "He's out. Not hunting was driving him crazy, so he went to look around outside to see if he could find... anything". Mikasa kept eating. "He keeps eating bunnies?". Annie inquired. "That's his daily breakfast". Bertholdt answered.

Suddenly, Eren came in the Dinning Hall running, still in his wolf shape. "Ymir!". He did his best to stop before hitting the table. "There's someone coming towards the castle!". Ymir quickly stood up. "Jean!". He stood up as well and ran to get the swords. "I'm coming with you". Mikasa said, already on her feet. Jean came back with three swords. "Here". He gave one to Ymir. "Give the other one to Mikasa". Ymir looked at Jean. "Christa". Ymir turned to her. "Here". She handed Christa her sword. "Time to test your training". Christa looked at the sword on her hands. "Are you sure?". She looked at Mikasa and then back to Ymir. "I got your back". Ymir smiled. Ymir shifted to her Beast form, Eren let Christa climb on his back. Mikasa and Jean put their swords in their scabbard and walked out the castle with them.

They walked through the woods. "Where did you see this person?". Ymir asked Eren. Eren lifted his head, scanning the air to find a scent. "A few steps ahead... and coming". Ymir moved her head around, using her hearing to point out the direction. "It's one horse". Ymir looked at Jean and Mikasa. "Get ready". The four of them hid among the trees, waiting. Minutes later, they spotted a boy on a horse. Now that Christa was off his back, Eren came out of his hiding spot and stood in front of the horse, growling. The boy did his best trying not to fall off the horse after Eren spooked it. "Wait!". Christa shouted and came out of her hiding spot. "Armin?". She said. Armin got off the horse and ran towards Christa. "I knew you were alive!". He hugged her. "You know Christa?". Ymir walked to them, already in her human shape. Armin looked at Christa, confused. Christa nodded to Armin. "Yes, I know... Christa. We grew up together". Christa turned to face Ymir. "Please, let him come with us". Ymir was quiet for a while, staring at Christa. "Fine. Let's go back to the castle". She finally said.

Once they made their way to the castle, Armin stopped at the entrance, mesmerized. "Woah, so this is real". He jumped when he felt Eren's nose, sniffing his back. "You smell like apples". Eren said. Armin let a nervous laugh out. "I ate a few on the road". He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "Let's go inside". Christa took Armin by the hand.

* * *

"Everyone, this is Armin". Christa said while Armin stood next to her and waved nervously. "He's my best friend. He's the one that taught me about all of the tales from the kingdom". She smiled. "I'm Connie!". He stepped forward. "I'm Sasha!". She said while standing next to Connie. "Bertholdt". He waved. "Petra". She smiled. "Hanji". They added. Annie frowned when everyone looked at her, waiting for her to speak. "Annie". Christa looked at Armin. "And the ones you met already are Ymir, Eren, Jean and Mikasa". Christa pointed at each one. "Nice to meet you all". Armin said, feeling more calmed.

"Are you going to stay with us as well?". Connie inquired.

Christa stared at Ymir. "Can he?".

Ymir frowned, she took a deep breath. "For tonight". She said firmly. "We'll talk about this in the morning". Ymir walked away and went upstairs to her room.

"Let's go find you a room". Mikasa said to Armin. "Thank you". Christa said to Mikasa.

Christa went to Ymir's room and knocked.

"What?". Ymir answered from inside. "Can I come in?". Christa said. Ymir took her time, but eventually opened the door. "Come in". Christa walked inside while Ymir closed the door. "What do you want?". Ymir asked Christa, arms crossed. "Please, don't be mad". Said Christa. Ymir walked towards her bed and sat at the edge of it, rubbing both sides of her forehead. "I told you it was dangerous to bring humans here, didn't I?". Christa sat next to Ymir. "I promise he's not a danger, I'm sure that he told no one about where he was going". Ymir turned to Christa. "Christa, that's not the point". Christa lowered her head. "I know...". Christa stood up, but before she could take another step, Ymir pulled her towards her. She wrapped her arms around Christa, who was now sitting on her lap. "I won't ask him to leave if you don't want me to". Ymir whispered. Christa placed her right hand on the side of Ymir's face, running her thumb over Ymir's freckles. She leaned closer, her forehead against Ymir's, eyes closed. Christa leaned back a few inches, staring directly at Ymir's eyes. "I love you". She said softly. Ymir cupped the side of Christa's face. "I love you too". She said and kissed her.

 


	7. Our own Fairy Tale

The next morning, Ymir woke up alone. She took a bath, got dressed and went to Christa's room, she wasn't there. She walked downstairs and was greeted by Eren and Mikasa, they were at the Dining Hall with Armin. "Have you seen Christa?". Ymir asked them. "Hold it, look at this". Eren waved at Ymir, calling for her attention. "What?". Ymir approached them. Eren slid Armin's book closer for Ymir to see. "Look how they drew me!". Ymir picked up the book. "What is this?". She looked at Armin. "Oh, It's a book with all the tales from the kingdom". He smiled, shyly. "Look at that!!". Eren stood next to Ymir and pointed at one of the pages. "They drew me way too small! I look like a regular wolf!". He sputtered. Ymir looked at Mikasa, she shrugged and shook her head. "Are you in here too?". Ymir smirked at Mikasa. Mikasa stood up and approached her. "Here". She flipped a few pages. "Even Mikasa is drawn better!". Eren said, upset. "Nice dress". Ymir raised her brow at Mikasa. "And who's the guy?". Ymir pointed at the drawing, showing it to Armin. "Well, that would be Snow White's prince". Eren raised his brow and placed his hand over Mikasa's shoulder. "So that would be Annie". He laughed, but stopped at soon as Mikasa frowned. "Don't hurt me". He stepped back. "Is Annie here too?!". Ymir began to flip the pages. "Oh, here!". Eren got closer. "Well, that light blue dress suits her better than that hood she wears". He said and laughed. Ymir and Eren stared at each other and smiled when they caught Mikasa staring at the drawing of Annie, blushing. "Tell her to wear it when you two get married". The next sound heard was the slap provided by Mikasa right at the back of Ymir's head. "Okay! Okay! Owww...". Ymir complained. "Before I get hit again, Has anyone seen Christa?". Eren, Armin and Mikasa shook their heads. Hanji walked in the Dining Hall. "Hello". They said. "Hanji! Have you seen Christa?". Ymir approached them. "Oh yes, yes. Saw her early this morning, she was heading to the Greenhouse apparently". They adjusted their glasses.

Ymir entered the Greenhouse, she saw Christa standing in front of Beauty. When Ymir began to walk towards Christa, she noticed some sort of glow, that seemed to be coming from Christa's hands. She silently stood behind Christa, and stared in surprise. "How did you do that?!". Ymir whispered, eyes widen. Christa turned her head, staring at Ymir. "I- I don't know... I just... touched it". Christa said in shock and move her hands away, quickly. "No, no, no. Do that again". Ymir insisted. Christa reached for Beauty's petals, and gently touched them with the tip of her fingers. The second Christa's hands came in contact with the rose, it began to glow brightly. Ymir placed her hands over Christa's shoulders. "Stay here, I'll be right back. Don't move!". Ymir ran back to the Dining Hall. "Hanji!!". She called out. Hanji stood up from the table, they were sitting next to Armin, taking a look at the book as well. "Yes?". They inquired. "Hanji... come with me".

They made their way back to the Greenhouse. "Look". Ymir said to Hanji and nodded at Christa. Christa touched Beauty again. "Do you know why that happens?". Ymir stared at Hanji. The glow from Beauty reflected on Hanji's glasses, as they smiled widely. "Whoa! How fascinating!". They approached Christa and took her by both hands. Hanji began to study Christa's hands up close. "They're attached to her, you know?". Ymir said when she saw Hanji moving Christa's hands from side to side, up and down. "Oh yes, yes. Sorry". Hanji smiled. "Okay, place your hands with your palms facing down". They said to Christa. Christa did so, and Hanji placed their hands right underneath, their palms facing upwards in front of Christa's. Without touching, Hanji closed their eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh... magic!". They sputtered. "Hmm... not strong, though. Half and half maybe?". Christa looked at Ymir, confused. "Spit it out already!". Ymir said to Hanji. "Are both of your parents humans?". Hanji asked Christa. "Yes...". She paused. "I don't know... I... I never met my mother". Christa lowered her head. Hanji looked at Ymir and raised their brows. "Can I go?". Christa said, sad. "Sure...". Ymir said to her, worried. "I'm sorry, I need to be alone". Christa walked away.

* * *

 Two hours later, Sasha went downstairs, quickly, towards the Dining Hall. She spotted Petra there. "Have you seen Armin?". She asked. "He's with Eren, he's showing him the Training Room".

"Thanks!". Sasha replied and ran towards the Training Room.

When she arrived, she saw Eren showing Armin all the training swords. "Armin!". She yelled. Armin quickly looked in her direction. "Yes?". Sasha caught her breath. "Christa asked me to come to get you. She wants to talk to you". Armin looked at Eren. "It's okay, go. See you later". Eren smiled.

Sasha and Armin went to Christa's room. Sasha knocked, after a few seconds, Christa opened the door. "Here's Armin". Sasha smiled. "Thank you". Christa said, as Armin walked in. Sasha waved at both and left.

"Are you okay?". Armin asked, noticing that Christa looked rather weird. "I need to ask you something, Armin". She paused, walking towards the window. "Do you know something about my mother?". Christa asked, not making eye contact, just staring out the window. "Like... What?". Armin inquired, nervous. "Do you know why no one knows about my existence... Why my father decided to hide me from everyone?". Armin stood there in silence, staring at Christa's back. "I do". He replied after a few seconds of silence. "Because... you're different, like your mother". Christa turned to face Armin, with a cold gaze in her eyes. "Tell me everything you know". She said.

"Not long ago, maybe a few days before you ran away, I heard from one of the Maids that... that your step-mother wants to take your father's throne". He said, while Christa turned to stare out the window, again. "Can she do that?". She asked. "I don't know the details, everything is well concealed, but since everyone around the kingdom thinks that the king has no Heirs... it would be only natural for his wife to take the throne if he dies. That's why she told him to find you after you left, if people find out... you'll become Queen". Armin paused. "There's proof that you're the Heir".

"Proof?". Christa said, turning around and staring at Armin. "Yes. My grandfather used to be one of the main guards, he had the key of the library. One of those many times I got lost around the castle, I went inside the library and I saw it". Christa frowned. "What did you see?". Armin walked up to her. "There's a door at the back of the library, tried the key there and it worked. In that room, there's a portrait...". Armin lowered his gaze. "A portrait of what?". Christa stared at Armin. "A portrait of your mother...". Armin lifted his gaze, meeting Christa's eyes. "She looks just like you". Christa looked away. "I don't care about the throne, I just want to put all that behind".

"If the people your father sent to find you succeed and make it here... The king may spare their lives but, once she takes the throne... she's going to destroy this place, and you know she will". Armin replied, sad. "I hate him... I hate her...". Christa mumbled, clenching her fists. "He lied to me... all of these years... they lied to me". Armin saw a tear rolling down her cheek, her face red with rage. Christa lifted her head, eyes closed, and took a deep breath. "I need time to think about it". Christa's calmed voice sent chills down Armin's back. "Please, go". Armin parted his lips, in order to say something, but chose to remain silence and nodded.

* * *

Armin made his way downstairs and sat on the bottom step, Eren spotted him. "Hey!". He waved and approached him. "Are you okay?". Eren asked, noticing Armin's worried expression. "I just... yes, I'm fine". Armin rubbed his eyes. "Oh! oh, oh, oh. Hold on!". Eren said and ran to the kitchen. A while later, he came back with two red apples, one on each hand. "Look!". Eren sat next to him. "I told Bertholdt to get a bunch of apples, I know you like them!". He smiled while rubbing one of the apples on his shirt and handed it to Armin. "Here you go!". Armin stared at Eren's smile. "Thank you". He smiled brightly at him, taking a bite. "Feeling better?". Eren patted Armin's shoulder. "A lot better". Armin replied.

Mikasa saw the boys sitting there. "Looks like you two are getting along". She stood in front of them. "Well, I like him!". Eren wrapped his arm around Armin's shoulders. "He smells like apples". He laughed. "Thanks". Armin blushed. The three of them watched Ymir coming their way. "Is Christa in her room?". She inquired. "I think she is". Eren replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't think is a good idea to disturb her... I mean, I think she wants to be alone". Armin said, nervously. "Did something happen?". Mikasa looked at Armin, he lowered his gaze. "It's just something that happened in the Greenhouse, it's okay. I just need to talk to her". Ymir said. Mikasa stared at Ymir and then switched her attention to Armin, frowning. "Maybe you should leave her alone for a while". Mikasa said to Ymir. "What is it with the two of you?". Ymir frowned. "You know what, I don't even want to know. I'm going". Ymir walked upstairs.

* * *

Ymir knocked a few times on Christa's door. "Hey... Can we talk?". Ymir said, from outside. Christa walked to the door and let Ymir in. "Look, I know that you're nervous with what happened, and probably scared, but-".

"I need to tell you something". Christa interrupted.

Ymir stared at Christa, she noticed the coldness in her voice. "Okay...". Ymir said, feeling rather uneasy. Christa walked towards the window, unable to look at Ymir in the eyes. "My name is not Christa". Ymir's eyes widen, feeling her heart in her throat. Christa turned around, with a cold gaze in her eyes. "My name is Historia Reiss. I'm the daughter and only Heir of King Reiss". Ymir felt her arms numb, and like her heart stopped. "The daughter... of King Reiss?". Ymir could barely let those words out. "Why are you telling me this?". Ymir asked, firmly. Christa closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the anger building up inside Ymir in the air. "I wanted to disappear, to leave everything behind". Ymir looked away, and then back to Christa. "Is that it?... Give me one good reason to believe that you're not here to hand us to your daddy". Ymir frowned. "I'm telling you this... because I'm leaving". Ymir's eyes widen. "What?". She asked in surprise. "King Reiss sent people to find me, and if I stay here I'm going to put all of you in danger". Christa paused. "I never expected to find this place, I never expected to find such caring people like all of you... and I never expected to fall in love". Christa stared at Ymir's eyes. "If I go... all of this will be over".

Ymir stood in silence, meeting Christa's gaze. "You can't go, because you belong here". Christa's eyes widen, looking back at Ymir. "If he wants you, he'll have to fight me". Ymir got closer to Christa. "Those people hurt you, that's why you ran away... I can feel it. But I won't... we won't. Do you want to stay here, with me?". Christa nodded. "Yes, I want to stay with you, Ymir". Ymir moved closer, holding Christa in her arms. "Then, you will. We will build a future, together... I'll make sure of it, I'll protect you". Christa embraced Ymir, tightly. "I'm sorry, Ymir". Christa sobbed. "For what? I'm glad you're here with me". Ymir backed away a little, cupping the side of Christa's face. "And I'm glad I fell in love with you". Christa pulled Ymir closer for a kiss. "We'll stay together, then". Christa said softly after the kiss.

 


	8. Let's fight for ourselves

After hearing about Christa's situation, everyone at the table were trying to come up with a solution. "I say we squish him like a bug!!". Eren stood up and slammed his fists against the table, he looked to his side when he felt Armin pulling his sleeve and raised his brows towards Christa. "Oh, sorry... I keep forgetting his your father, Historia... I mean, Christa! Wait, I'm confused". Eren sat back down, scratching his head. "It's okay, you can call me Christa. I like that name better". Christa smiled at Eren. "Of course you do, Who would want that bastards name anyway". Said Ymir. "No one is going to kill anyone, Eren". Mikasa said. "What do you want to do?". Ymir asked Christa. "I-I don't know... I need to think about it". Christa lowered her gaze. "Fine. We will protect her until she knows what she wants to do". Ymir added. "I think you're all crazy, We're talking about King Reiss here, that ass must have a bunch of men at his service... Has anyone noticed how many of us are in comparison?". Said Jean. "Yes, but we're not like them... and that's our advantage". Eren replied. "Actually..". Armin cut in. "King Reiss didn't send any of his guards. He hired someone else for the task, three guys. I think I ran into them a few days ago, before I got here". Said Armin. "Just three? Well, that's good news for us, isn't it?". Connie inquired. "I'm not so sure about that... there's something odd about the guy who's leading them...". Armin said, lost in thought. "Did they follow you?". Petra asked him. "Oh, no, no, no. I saw them take another road, which is probably the longest one. It will take them weeks to arrive here". Armin replied. "Well, we have a few weeks to prepare, then. Mikasa, you're in charge of the daily training for every single one here". Ymir said while staring at Mikasa. "I'll help". Annie added. "You?". Eren raised his brow. "Hey, dog boy, don't forget who taught you how to defend yourself". Annie said to Eren. "I'm not complaining, I'm just...". Eren looked around at everyone. "...surprised". He added, raising his brows. "I think that's great, Annie". Bertholdt smiled at her. "What about you?". Ymir looked at Armin. "Are you joining?". Said Ymir. Armin looked at Christa, and then at Eren and Mikasa. "Yes, I'm with you guys". He replied. "It's settled then". Ymir looked at Jean. "Jean, prepare some special swords for each one of us, just in case". She said. "I'm on it". Jean nodded. "Training will begin tomorrow at sunrise". Ymir added, everyone nodded.

After they were done, Ymir and Hanji approached Christa. "You're coming with us, shorty". Ymir patted Christa's shoulder.

* * *

At Hanji's lab, Hanji placed a huge old book on their desk. "Well, figuring out Christa's ability will be much more complicated than I expected". Said Hanji. "How come?". Ymir inquired. "Unlike Mikasa or Eren, Christa doesn't need to learn how to control her power yet, she has to discover what she capable of, first". They replied. "Have you ever done something... strange?". Ymir looked at Christa. "No, I mean... I don't think so". Christa shrugged. "When it comes to Christa, all we can do is wait". Hanji looked at Ymir. "Judging on what happened with Beauty, it shouldn't be long until the awakening of her power". They added. "And... What's going to happen after that?". Christa inquired. "Then, I'll teach you how to use it at will". Ymir smirked.

Once they left Hanji's lab, Ymir walked Christa to her room. Ymir put her hand over Christa's head. "Don't worry so much about what's going on, we're all here for you". Ymir smiled while messing Christa's hair. "Can I ask you a favor?". Christa looked at Ymir. "What is it?". Ymir replied. "Can I...". Christa sighed, hesitating. "Can I get a hug?". She finally said. "Come here". Ymir wrapped her arms around Christa. She felt Christa's arms tightly embracing her, almost like she was trying to bury herself inside Ymir's body. "Whatever you're planning on doing, do it for yourself, do you hear me?". Ymir whispered. "I just... I don't want to hurt you". Christa said softly, worried. "Let's not think about that... Okay?". Ymir replied, kindly. Christa nodded faintly and broke the embrace. "I have a few things to take care of now, Sure you'll be okay?". Ymir looked at Christa. "Yes". Christa smiled, faintly. "Thank you, Ymir". Ymir leaned in and kissed her before leaving.

* * *

 Ymir walked up to Armin, who was just about to leave his room. "Can I have a word with you?". She said. "Yes, please come on in". Armin replied and closed the door once Ymir stepped inside. Armin stood there, smiling at Ymir, waiting for her to speak. "I don't know exactly how to ask this...". Ymir stopped, gathering her thoughts. "When Christa told me about her, about her real name and her father, she had this weird look in her eyes... like-". Ymir paused. "A cold expression?". Armin cut in. "Yes". Ymir looked at Armin. "Yes, I've seen it before". Armin lowered his gaze. "I think she always knew, or suspected, about what was going on with her father and...". Armin sighed. "Being kind and smiling all the time, I think it's her way to deal with this really dark side inside of her". He said.

Ymir stayed silent for a while, arms crossed and staring at the floor, frowning. "Did you ever see her angry?". Ymir looked back at Armin. "Yes... Why?".

"Did something strange ever happen while she was on that state?". Asked Ymir. Armin looked straight at Ymir. "Yes". He answered with a cold gaze. "Tell me about it". Said Ymir.

Armin stared at Ymir in silence for a moment. "When we were little, Christa and I used to play in the castle's garden. I remember that her step-mother approached us one day while we were playing, I don't remember exactly why but, she was upset about something and grabbed Christa by the arm. She began to yell at her and, instead of crying or sobbing, Christa had this look in her eyes. Her step-mother locked her in her room and told me to go home. The next day I went back to the castle, straight to the garden, and all the flowers were dead. At first I thought it had something to do with the season or something on the soil but, after I did some research about all of those flowers, it was impossible for all of them to die all of the sudden. Days after, I asked Christa about what happened but she just smiled and said that she promised her father and step-mother that she was going to be a good girl". 

"That's why they locked her up, that's why they hide her from everyone... fuckers!". Ymir said, angry. "Come with me, we need to talk to Hanji". Ymir said to Armin, and both went to Hanji's lab.

* * *

 After listening to Armin's story, Hanji sighed. "So, her ability awakes when she's angry... interesting". They said. "That's not interesting, Hanji. That's not a good sign and you know it". Said Ymir, worried. "What's wrong?". Armin inquired, nervous. "Well, first of all, we don't know if her ability only affects flowers". They said, pacing from side to side. "Exactly". Ymir added. "Let's say she reaches full potential, What kind of ability would it turn out to be?". Armin looked at Hanji. They walked to a bookshelf and picked an old book, they flipped through the pages. "Here. The most ancient but rare of abilities". Hanji pointed at the page. Armin walked up to the desk and stared at the page, pale. "She can take lives?!". He said, shocked. "Only if she manages to reach full potential, which, it can happen if she keeps storing too much shit inside". Ymir replied. Armin slid his index finger over the page, reading every single word. "Hold it! It says here that the person that possesses this ability can also achieve the reversed effect". Armin paused, looking at Ymir. "We need to find a way for Christa to develop her ability without using her anger to trigger it". Ymir raised her brow. "Yes... yes... yes...". Hanji muttered, still pacing around the lab. "You can't just order someone to  **be happy** , boy". Ymir said, leaning her head back while staring at the ceiling. "But  **you** can make her happy". Said Armin, firmly. Ymir brought her head forward, staring directly at Armin's eyes. "I saw her, I saw it in her eyes... The first day I got here, she didn't run to me asking me to take her away from here. She came to me and introduced every single one of you guys to me for a reason. She even asked you to let me stay, didn't she?". Armin added, staring at Ymir. "I don't need a book to figure this out. You don't need to teach her how to control her ability, you need to show her that she can be loved and that she can love someone back without hurting them". Hanji stopped and stood next to Armin, raising their brows. "He's right".

Ymir walked towards the door. "Someone like her shouldn't feel that way". Ymir turned to face Hanji and Armin. "Just make sure I don't meet King Reiss face to face, because I'm going to fucking kill him". She said and excited Hanji's lab.

* * *

 The next morning, at sunrise, Mikasa gathered everyone in the Training Room. "Today, we're training in pairs". She paced around the room. "Eren, pair up with Armin. Sasha, you pair up with Jean. Ymir, you pair up with Petra. Connie, you pair up with Hanji. Christa, you pair up with Bertholdt". Bertholdt looked at Mikasa. "Hmm... I think I'm too tall for Christa". He said, rubbing his neck. "She should learn how to fight someone taller". Mikasa replied. "What about Annie?". Asked Eren, smirking. "Do I get the pleasure to kick your ass?". Annie stared at Mikasa, arms crossed. Everyone went silent, watching Mikasa walk up to Annie. "You can try". Everyone backed away, making room for Annie and Mikasa. "Aren't we going to train?". Armin whispered to Eren. "Not yet. Watch". Eren smiled.

Annie stood in front of Mikasa, in the middle of the room. She took a few steps back, cracking her knuckles and taking her fighting stance. Mikasa moved her neck from side to side and rolled her shoulders, taking her fighting stance as well. Annie charged, delivering several punches towards Mikasa. Mikasa dodged every single one of them successfully, she could still remember Annie's fighting style very well. Annie took a step back, only to charge again, with her knee this time. Mikasa blocked the attack, towards the mid section of her body, with both hands. She had to use all of her upper body strength, realizing how powerful Annie's attacks became. Annie wasn't pleased. "Is that all you're going to do? Just block and dodge? Hit me!". Mikasa glanced at Annie, taking her fighting stance again. Annie charged once more, increasing her speed with each hit, Mikasa kept dodging. Noticing Mikasa distracted with her arms, Annie suddenly ducked and swept Mikasa off her feet with her right leg. Mikasa landed on her back against the floor, Annie sat on top of her. "What do you think you're doing? Fight back". Annie pulled Mikasa closer, by the collar of her clothes, inches away from her face. "Or should I remind you that I left you once?". Mikasa's eyes widen, staring right at Annie's cold blue eyes. When Annie began to stand back, Mikasa placed her foot right on Annie's stomach and pushed her away from her, full strength.

"That's a lot of sexual tension right there". Ymir stared in shock at Sasha when she heard her. "What? Even  **I** can see that". Sasha raised her brow, making Ymir laugh.

"Finally". Annie muttered, regaining balance. Now, it was Annie the one dodging and blocking Mikasa's hits, feeling her forearms aching after each blow. Mikasa saw Annie's fist coming her way, she grabbed Annie's arm. "Big mistake". She said and hit the left side of Annie's body with her knee. Annie backed away a few inches and quickly recovered, now it was her turn. She moved to the side, avoiding Mikasa's swing, held her by her forearm and used her leg to make Mikasa lose balance while using her momentum to flip Mikasa's body in the air and make her land on her back on the floor, again. "I hate that move". Mikasa let out, laying on the floor. "I know". Annie smirked and helped Mikasa to stand back up. "What are you all doing standing there? Enough show for today". Said Mikasa, catching her breath. "Damn it! I was having fun". Eren complained. "Just try to go easy on your partner, we don't want someone injured". Mikasa added and stood to the side with Annie.

"You didn't need to mention that". Mikasa said to Annie, keeping her eyes on the people that were training.

"You didn't need to go easy on me". Annie said, also keeping her eyes on everyone.

"Won't do it again, then". Mikasa added.

"Won't mention it again, then". Annie replied.

"Nice moves". Mikasa said, while both stared at each other through the corner of their eyes. "Likewise". Annie slightly smiled.

 


	9. We'll make it shine

The three men stopped at an Inn in one of the towns. "Get some food and sleep". Levi got off his horse while Reiner and Marco followed, all men entered the Inn. Levi threw a few gold coins at the owner. "Three rooms for tonight and food". The owner picked the coins from the counter. "Here are the keys. The food will be right away". He handed the keys of each room to Levi.

Levi walked up to Reiner and Marco and gave a key to each, all three sat down at a table. "I'm so tired". Reiner said, he stretched and yawned. "Me too". Added Marco. "Here you go guys". The owner set a few plates on the table. "Great!". Said Reiner and began to eat. "Where are we going next, Captain?". Marco inquired. Levi stared at him, without saying a single word, and kept eating. "Does it matter?". Sputtered Reiner. "We should go back, I bet that girl is damned dead anyway". He added. Marco looked at Levi and then at Reiner. "We're going back". Said Levi. Marco stared at him, confused. "We are?". He switched his gaze to Reiner. "To the first town. We're going after the boy". Levi said and kept eating. "The boy? What boy?". Reiner thought about it for a while. "That stupid kid that ran in front of our horses back at that Inn?! That boy?! Why?!". Reiner frowned, staring at Levi. "We haven't seen him again. He went somewhere else, somewhere we haven't been at". Marco looked at Reiner. "Oh right, we've been everywhere around the kingdom and no sign of him". He said. "But... Captain... it's going to take us weeks! I bet the girl was eaten by some wild animal, anyway!". Reiner complained. "Then, we're going to go back, find her corpse and take it to King Reiss". Levi leaned closer to Reiner, pulling out a dagger. "Unless you want me to return with yours instead, I'd stop throwing a tantrum if I were you". Reiner went pale. "Y-yes, Captain. We're going back after the boy, got it". He added, nervous. Levi put away his dagger. "See you in the morning, then". He stood up and left to his room.

"Whoa". Marco put his hand over Reiner's shoulder. "Are you okay?".

"That guy is going to snap one of these days, I'm telling you". Reiner frowned.

"Just... try not to piss him off, he's nervous about the whole thing, that's all". Marco said.

Reiner moved away his shoulder and stood up. "That's not an excuse, Marco. Fuck this, I'm going to bed". Reiner walked away.

Marco stared at his meal and sighed.

* * *

Back at the castle, Connie, Eren and Jean were carrying some crates to a wagon outside the castle. "How many crates so far?". Jean asked Eren. "Hmm... eight!". Eren replied. "That should be enough". Said Jean. Ymir walked out the castle with Armin and approached Jean. "Everything set?". She asked. "Yep. We should be back in a couple of days". Jean replied. Armin looked at Ymir. "Are you sure about this?". He asked, worried. "If we don't deliver the Mead, that asshole is going to suspect". Ymir replied. "And we need the food". Jean added. "We should take the normal route this time, for safety". Bertholdt said while walking towards them. "Yeah, I know... damn it! It will take us two more extra days than usual to come back but, I guess is needed this time". Jean frowned. "Just, be careful if you see three guys on horses. Those are the men that King Reiss hired". Armin warned Jean and Bertholdt.

Jean climbed the wagon, with Bertholdt next to him. Ymir walked to them. "If something happens, just ditch the wagon and come right back". She said. Eren walked towards the wagon and stood next to where Jean was. "If something happens... Can I have your sword?". He laughed. "Eren!". Armin said, hitting Eren with his elbow. "Connie!". Jean called out, Connie ran towards the wagon. "Yes?". Connie asked. "You can have it". Jean said while pulling the horses' reins. Bertholdt waved while the wagon began to disappear on the distance. "Huh?... Have what?". Connie stared at Ymir, Eren and Armin, confused. "Never mind, Connie". Ymir laughed and patted his shoulder.

At the Main Hall, Ymir turned to Connie. "Go and tell everyone to gather at the Dining Hall". She ordered. "Right away". Connie nodded and ran upstairs.

Minutes later, everyone was at the Dining Hall. "Starting tonight, we're all taking turns for night watch. We shall keep it until Bertholdt and Jean come back". Ymir looked at everyone. "I'll take tonight's watch". Said Eren. "Me too". Armin joined, raising his hand. "Good". Ymir replied. "Now everyone, time for your daily training". They all stood and left. "You two". Ymir placed a hand on Christa's shoulder, and another hand on Armin's. "You two are coming with me, I have something for you".

* * *

 Ymir led Armin and Christa to the Smithery, where Jean worked. Ymir showed a pair of leather armors to Armin and Christa. "These are yours. They are enchanted armors, since you two are humans... or half, you're gonna need these. They are five times more resistant than a normal leather armor, so you'll be able to move around easily but with the benefits of a heavy armor". She added.

Christa took her armor and began to study it. "I've never wore an armor before". She looked at Ymir. "Same here". Armin added. "Well, you're wearing it tonight for the watch". Ymir said to him. "Oh, right!". Armin smiled while rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I'm going to have to wait until I do the watch". Christa said, smiling. "That's not going to happen". Ymir looked at Christa, watching her smile fade away. "What?". Christa replied, frowning. "They're looking for  **you** , blondie". Said Ymir, raising a brow. Armin stood next to Ymir and nodded. "Right, I have to hide... I forgot". Christa lowered her head, disappointed. Ymir placed her hand under Christa's chin and gently brought her head up. "I have another task for you, though". Ymir locked her gaze with Christa's. "Magic!". She added, smirking and raising her brows. Christa was surprised with her own reaction, instead of feeling scared or nervous, she felt incredibly excited. "And that's how I turned out to be the only human here". Armin whispered to himself and sighed.

Ymir turned to face Armin. "We can always turn you if you want". She said, Armin's face lit up. "Really?!". He smiled eagerly. Ymir patted his head. "No". She said, serious. Quickly, Armin's smile turned into a frown, while Christa let out a chuckle. "That was mean". He added as Christa approached him and rubbed his back to comfort him. Christa waited until Ymir turned around and whispered to Armin. "I'll see what I can do". He looked back at her and smiled.

* * *

 All of them ran into Connie and Sasha at the Main Hall. "Armin, Christa!". Sasha and Connie said at the same time, running towards them. "Check this out". Connie said and nodded to Sasha, she nodded back, smiling. Both held their palms upwards, focusing on them while a bright ball of light began to form. Sasha and Connie stretched the ball of light, like it was a piece of dough, and a bow materialized in front of Christa and Armin's eyes. "Whoa!!". Armin said, loudly. "That's amazing!". Christa added. "I'm guessing Mikasa told you to practice Archery for a while, right?". Said Ymir, Sasha and Connie nodded, smiling. "Well, stop bragging about your abilities and get to it". She added. Connie and Sasha waved and ran outside.

"Can I do something like that?". Christa asked. Ymir stared at Armin and then back at Christa. "We'll see". Replied Ymir, patting Christa's shoulder. Suddenly, Mikasa walked towards them. "Armin". She said, while Armin took a step forward. "Yes?". He said. "Hurry up, time for you to train with Eren". Said Mikasa. "Right!". Armin ran towards the Training Room. "Is she going to the Training room with us, or you're going to do something special with her today?". Mikasa asked Ymir. "Something special". Ymir replied. Mikasa raised her brow at Ymir. "Not that". Ymir frowned. "Maybe later?". Christa cut in with a flirty voice while staring back at Ymir. "Okay then...". Mikasa raised her brows, laughed and walked away. Ymir looked at Christa and scratched the back of her neck, blushing. "Well, that was... unexpected". Ymir said. Christa wrapped her arms around Ymir, her chin on Ymir's chest, and smiled. "So, What are we doing then?". She asked. "First, let me regret the fact that we are not doing  **that**. Second, we need to go to the Greenhouse to pick something". Ymir replied.

Both walked inside the Greenhouse, Ymir picked a pot with blue flowers . "This is what we need". She looked at Christa. "Okay...". Christa replied, not sure of what was going on. "Let's go to my room". Said Ymir.

Once at Ymir's room, both sat on the floor with the flowers in front of them. "I want you to focus on the flowers". Ymir instructed. "Okay". Christa said and focused her eyes on them. "Now, I want you to place both hands around them". Christa placed her hands around the flowers, without touching them. "Like this?". She looked at Ymir. "Yep, like that". Ymir nodded. "We all need a visual representation of our internal source of magic. Remember that bright ball of light that Connie and Sasha were holding on their hands?". Asked Ymir, Christa nodded. "We all use that as representation of our powers. Since Sasha and Connie need to turn that power into something material, they can make it travel through their bodies towards their hands. For the rest of us, that bright ball of light is located at the pit of our stomach". Ymir moved closer to Christa. "I want you to close your eyes and picture that ball of light inside your body".

Christa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Okay". She said, softly.

"Can you see it?". Ymir inquired.

"I think so, but... it's not bright". Christa frowned, with eyes closed.

"Now, think about the flowers in front of you, feel them between your hands and... I know this is going to sound weird but, let the ball see them. Let the ball reflect the flowers between your hands like a mirror". Ymir explained.

"I can see it". Christa replied. "The ball... is getting... brighter". She paused. "So bright and... warm... comforting". She smiled. Christa felt her arms heavier, to the point where they began to shake. "I can't keep my arms up, I feel tired". 

"Let your arms down, breathe and slowly open your eyes. It's enough for today". Said Ymir.

Christa felt a knot in her throat when she opened her eyes and saw the dead flowers in front of her. "No...". She whispered and looked at Ymir. "The warmth and comfort I felt... Was it because... Was it because I was killing them?". Christa placed her shaky hands around them, again. "No! This is wrong! I can fix it... I can fix it". She said while Ymir leaned closer and grabbed her hands.

"Hey, hey, stop it, calm down". Ymir said, holding Christa's hands. 

"I have to fix it, I have to". Christa kept murmuring, staring at the ground.

"Hey! Stop freaking out!". Ymir squeezed Christa's hands until Christa focused her gaze with hers. "You can reverse it, but you won't be able to do it now. You're too tired, it will take a lot of practice before you can do it". Ymir said with a calmed and reassuring voice.

"Are you sure?". Christa looked at Ymir, worried.

"Yes. Now, it will take you an hour or so to recover but, with enough practice you will only need around thirty seconds to recover". Ymir smiled. "You did good. You posses a dual ability and it's going to take time, but you'll get there, Okay?. I'm just glad you didn't freeze me like Mikasa did her first time". She added, hearing Christa laugh softly.

Christa stared at Ymir for a few seconds and wrapped her arms around her. "I didn't mean to do that". She whispered. Ymir held her tightly. "It's just part of it, you can make it better, I promise... I'll make sure of that". Ymir said to her.

Ymir helped Christa to stand up. "You should lay down for a while, I'll get you something to eat". She leaned closer to kiss her. "Thank you". Christa said, inches away from Ymir's lips before kissing her.

* * *

 That night, Eren and Armin were getting ready to take the first watch. "Here". Mikasa handed Armin a sword. "If you see someone, let us know first". Armin nodded. "How's the armor? Feels comfortable?". Ymir inquired. Armin moved his arms around. "Yes, it's pretty nice". He smiled. "And it looks good too". Eren patted his shoulder, making Armin blush. "Thank you". Replied Armin, rubbing the back of his neck. "Eren, no wandering around and leaving Armin alone". Mikasa raised her brow at him. "I'm not a kid! I know what to do, thank you very much". He sputtered, frowning. Mikasa looked at Armin. "You can hit him if he does". She added. Armin laughed. "Will do". He replied. Ymir walked to them. "Enough with the chatting ladies, time to go". Said Ymir, both guys nodded and exited the castle.

"Annie and Connie are taking tomorrow's watch, go let her know". Ymir looked at Mikasa.

"Why don't  **you** go?". Mikasa raised her brow at Ymir.

"Because the two of you should try doing something else besides kicking each other's ass". Ymir smirked. "Take the excuse and go". Ymir placed both hands behind Mikasa's back and pushed her forward. "Go, go, go. You two are getting on my nerves". 

"Ymir!". Christa said, walking towards Ymir and grabbing her by the collar. "Stop pushing her to do it, let's go". Mikasa watched surprised as Ymir was being dragged upstairs by Christa.

"I'll take care of this one". Christa said to Mikasa and smiled.

"Okay, okay, I won't push her anymore". Ymir complained all the way upstairs.

* * *

 Mikasa knocked on Annie's room. "Annie? Can I come in?". Mikasa heard Annie say yes from inside the room.

"Just came here to let you know that you're taking tomorrow's watch with Connie". Explained Mikasa.

"Got it". Annie said. Mikasa caught Annie placing her hand, for a moment, on the left side of her body. Mikasa walked towards her. "Something wrong?". She inquired.

"No". Replied Annie with a stoic gaze.

"I noticed today, at practice, that your left side was giving you some trouble...". Mikasa stared directly into Annie's eyes. "Show me". She added.

"I said it's nothing". Annie said, upset. "Show me or I'll take your clothes off myself". Said Mikasa. Both stared at each other for a second, realizing how Mikasa's words set some tension in the room.

"Fine". Annie's response echoed in the room as she lifted her top a little, just enough to expose her ribs. Mikasa tilted her head to the side first, then took a step back. "Just...". She muttered and kneeled in front of Annie.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?!". Annie frowned at the sight of Mikasa kneeling in front of her, face close to her stomach.

"I'm taller". Mikasa explained as she inspected Annie's bruise on her left side. "That was my hit, Wasn't it?". Mikasa looked up at Annie.

"Well, I provoked you... I'm glad I did though, otherwise you would've kept blocking and not fighting". Annie raised her brow. "You should do something about that annoying habit of yours, even Eren came to me to teach him how to fight because you didn't want to hit him hard enough". She added.

"And, you took the opportunity to kick his ass". Mikasa raised her brow.

"But he was able to learn--ow!". Annie let out as Mikasa touched her ribs.

 "Stay still, I need to see if you have something broken in there". Mikasa kept inspecting. "You're right, I avoid hitting hard some times at training".

"Some times? You do that every--". Mikasa placed her hand over Annie's mouth, watching Annie's eyes widen.

"Let's just drop the subject, words are always getting us in so much trouble". After Mikasa said that, she noticed Annie turn crimson red while she was covering her mouth, she paused, and removed her hand. "Sorry...".

Annie watched Mikasa stand up and fixed her top. "Whatever...". Said Annie after clearing her throat.

"All good". Mikasa scratched her neck, not knowing what to do or say.

"Told you I was fine". Annie replied and looked away.

"Good night, then". Mikasa looked at Annie. "Yep, night". Annie said.

Mikasa gave Annie a peck on the lips and walked towards the door, stopping inches away after realizing what she had done. Mikasa slowly turned around. "That was... 'cause we used to...". She stuttered.

Annie shook her head. "I'll pretend that never happened". She said.

Mikasa nodded once and walked out the room.

 


	10. Side by Side

Mikasa stood still for a while, in the middle of the hall. She slowly made her way to Eren's room and stepped inside. "Hi". She said, he stared at her and smiled. Eren's smile was soft and gentle, almost like he already knew that Mikasa was there for a brotherly advice. "Hey". He replied. She stared at Eren in silence before she could speak again. "Eren?... What do you think about Annie?". He tilted his head to the side a bit, pretty confused by the sudden question. "I like Annie... Why?". Eren answered. "What I meant to ask was... What do you think about Annie and me?". Mikasa lowered her gaze, staring at the floor. "Well...". He walked towards his bed and sat at the edge of it. "The two of you are pretty competitive, that's for sure". He added while scratching his head, smiling. "Something happened?". He inquired, a bit worried. "No... I mean, I don't know". Mikasa approached Eren and sat next to him. "There are times when I feel like the two of us move forward but... it's like one step forward, and then, two steps back... you know?". Mikasa said, meeting Eren's gaze. 

Eren thought about what to say next, he wanted to say something funny, like a joke, but he knew that Mikasa was being dead serious and that it was troubling her. "Like I said, you're pretty competitive. Man, I remember the first time you met her, that was when you began to spend a lot of time with Ymir... and it was only because you wanted to control your ability because Annie was able to do it naturally. Before any of us could realize, the two of you had this unspoken competition going on". He said and paused. "... maybe you are caught in another weird competition with each other, again". He looked at Mikasa.

Mikasa kept looking downwards. "Competition...?". She murmured.

"Let me ask you something. Do you feel like if you get too close to her you're going to lose? Like... you want her to take the first step only because that will prove that you won?". He inquired.

Mikasa locked her eyes with Eren's. "I... I do want her to take the first step, but...". She paused, realizing that Eren was right.

"Do you like her?". Eren asked her. Mikasa looked down, biting her lower lip. "... or... More than like her?". Eren said while seeking Mikasa's eyes, as the black-haired girl nodded, twice. "Does she feel the same way?" . He asked, Mikasa nodded once more. "Hmm...". He let out, scratching his chin. "Then, change the rules of your own game". He smiled. 

"What do you mean by that?". Mikasa raised a brow.

"Think about it this way, the one that takes the first step, wins". Eren smiled, in a way that it was more than clear that he felt really proud of himself for coming up with that idea.

Mikasa stared back at Eren, laughed softly and leaned closer, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you, Eren". She said, hugging him tightly.

"Any time, Mikasa". He replied, patting Mikasa's back.

* * *

The three man made it back to the previous Inn, where they first saw the boy. Levi looked around, seeking for a hidden path. "There". Levi lifted his right arm and pointed in direction of the woods, which was barely visible from where they were. Reiner stared at him. "Captain, that's where the forbidden woods is located. No one is allowed there". Reiner said. Levi searched through his pocket and handed a letter to Reiner. "Deliver this letter to captain of the King's men. His name is Erwin Smith, he knows who I am". Reiner took the letter and stared at it for a second, annoyed. "If I were you, I'll get moving". Levi raised a brow at Reiner. "Marco, let's go". He added and pulled at the horse's reins.

Marco looked back at Reiner, delivering a sympathetic look and shrugged. Reiner signaled Marco to keep an eye on Levi and pulled the reins of his horse, heading towards the King's castle.

"Captain, What was that letter for?". Marco inquired, nervous.

"We're going to need everything ready at the King's castle... We're taking the girl back". Levi replied. Marco looked at him and nodded, he had a thousand questions running around inside his head, but he knew it was best for him not to inquire that much about what was going on.

Once Reiner made it back to the King's castle, exhausted and hungry, he asked for Captain Erwin Smith. "That would be me". A tall, blond man stood in front of Reiner. "Captain". Reiner saluted with his right fist against his chest. "I brought you a message from Captain Levi". Erwin approached Reiner and took the letter. "Hmm, You're one of his men, correct?". Erwin asked while opening the letter. "Yes, sir". Reiner replied. Erwin stood in silence while reading the letter, he folded it and looked at Reiner. "You look tired. Go, rest and eat something, boy". Erwin said and walked away.

* * *

Ymir ran into Connie, Eren and Armin at the Main Hall, after hearing the sound of horses approaching the castle. The four of them excited the castle, cautiously.

"How's everyone?". Jean greeted all of them while climbing off the wagon.

"Hello". Bertholdt smiled at everyone and got off, too.

"Glad you made it". Ymir replied. "Any news?".

"Well, we got the food if that's what you're asking". Jean smiled.

"Did you encounter anyone?". Armin took a step forward and looked at Jean.

"No, everything was pretty normal. I don't think they care about Christa, to be honest. We delivered the Mead just like any other time and we noticed that all of the King's guards were there, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. And, they weren't taking any extreme precautions either". Jean explained to Armin and shrugged.

"And we made sure that no one was following us, for days". Bertholdt added.

"You think they gave up?". Eren walked up to Armin, Armin turned to look at him. "I doubt it... although, it has been weeks since I last saw them...". Armin got lost in thought.

"Maybe that bastard order those guys to return and chopped their heads off". Ymir cut in. "Either way, let's take those crates inside. You two, go inside and get something to eat, we'll handle it from here". She ordered to Jean and Bertholdt.

"Ymir?...". Armin said, walking up to her. "How's Christa doing with the whole...? You know, magic thing".

"Half of my Greenhouse is dead, if that's what you're asking". Ymir replied and rubbed her neck. "She recovers her energy a lot faster now but...". Ymir paused.

"But she's not able to give instead of taking...". Armin murmured and sighed.

"Yeah... We'll work on it. Let's go, we better help Connie and Eren with the crates". Ymir said to Armin as she walked towards the back of the wagon, Armin sighed, nodded and followed her.

* * *

 After seeing a few people come out of the Training Room, Ymir approached Hanji. "Have you seen Christa?". They shook their head. "She didn't come to practice today". Annie walked up to them, from behind. "Your girl hasn't come out of her room the entire day". She said to Ymir.

Ymir went to Christa's room, only to find her staring out the window. "What is it with you? You missed practice". Ymir said, crossing her arms. "It's been weeks, and still... nothing". Christa replied. "What are you talking about?". Ymir frowned. "No matter how hard I try, I keep killing everything I touch". Said Christa, in a flat tone of voice.

"Listen, I told you it was going to take time. You've improv-".

"Cut the bullshit, Ymir". Christa interrupted. "Whatever you thought I was capable of, the person you thought I was... It's a lie". She added and turned to face Ymir. "That girl you thought that could make something beautiful, she doesn't exist". 

Ymir stared, rather amused. "So, Should I feel disappointed?". She said while taking a few steps closer to Christa. "You think I'm doing this for me?". She shook her head and smiled. "Whether you manage to do it or not... it doesn't change a thing for me". Ymir shook her head, again. "You know what, I take that back, I am disappointed. I was delighted with the fact you were the King's daughter. It was going to be so beneficial for us. I was going to teach his daughter how to be freak just like us, so when she finally takes her father's throne, we can all get the hell out of this place and take over the kingdom". Said Ymir, staring directly into Christa's eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?". Christa replied, hurt.

"Because that's who I am to you, I'm selfish. I'm so selfish that I'm trying to turn you into someone you're not... What a Beast, huh?". Said Ymir, walking towards the door. "It's up to you now, you either get your shit together so you can protect your  **own** ass or you go back to daddy and lock yourself in  **your** castle. Oh, and by the way, let me know if you decide to go back... Because I would like to deliver you myself. Maybe I can get a reward for that". She added and slammed the door on her way out.

Ymir leaned her back against the door and sighed, with eyes closed. As she opened her eyes, she saw Armin staring at her with widen eyes. "What are you looking at, human?". Ymir sputtered and walked away.

* * *

 Ymir called everyone to the Dining Hall that night. "Sasha, Petra... both are taking tonight's watch". Said Ymir.

"Hmm... Ymir?". Eren said. "You said that we were going to keep this up until Bertholdt and Jean came back, and they are here now. How long are we going to keep the night watch thing going?". Eren inquired, curious.

"As long as we have to". Ymir paused. "As long as Christa and Armin are here, we are not taking any risks". Ymir locked her gaze with Christa's.

"Thank you". Armin said, while softly smiling at Ymir and everyone else.

"Well, no time to get emotional. You two, go". Said Ymir to Sasha and Petra.

"As for the rest, make sure you get a good night sleep. Early morning training tomorrow". Ymir explained and headed upstairs, to her room.

Christa watched Ymir go upstairs and followed. At her room door, Ymir turned around and saw Christa standing behind her.

Ymir opened the door and let Christa in. "Want to talk about something?". Ymir added while closing the door behind her.

"I've made a decision". Christa replied.

Ymir walked towards her bed and sat at the edge, arms crossed. "Let's hear it, then". She replied.

"I'm going to claim my father's throne". Christa stared at Ymir.

"Congratulations". Ymir answered, keeping a serious expression on her face.

"There's more...". Said Christa, walking towards Ymir. "I'll take my father's throne, only if you are the one who's going to sit by my side". She added.

Ymir's eyes widen as Christa sat on her lap, one leg on each side, facing her. "I want  **you** by my side, I need you by my side". Christa said, softly, while cupping Ymir's face. Ymir closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of Christa's hands. "Tell me you'll do that, tell me that you'll stay by my side". Christa whispered.

Ymir placed a hand over one of Christa's. "Only if you keep trying. I need you to protect yourself... in case I can't-". Ymir paused, staring directly into Christa's eyes. "I think I know the man Armin saw. He's not... human. If something goes wrong... I need you to-".

"Promise me, promise me you'll stay with me...". Christa interrupted. "Please...". She whispered.

Ymir wrapped her arms around Christa. "I promise". She whispered near Christa's ear, holding her tightly.

* * *

 Captain Erwin headed to the guards barracks. "You're name is Reiner, isn't it?". He said, walking towards Reiner.

"Yes, Captain". He replied.

"Captain Levi is pretty picky when it comes to choosing his men. I'm assuming you're a pretty good soldier, Reiner". Erwin said with a serious, yet somewhat, comforting look in his eyes.

"Thank you, Captain". Reiner nodded once.

"So, What are you?". Erwin inquired.

"Captain?". Reiner slightly raised his brow, confused by the question.

"Are you a Swordsman, an Archer...?". Erwin explained.

"Oh, I'm a Swordsman, Captain". Reiner replied.

"Well, Reiner. You'll be given instructions tomorrow about the formation, and proper indications of which role you'll fill in it. Everyone must participate in the battle formation, I don't want anyone slacking off". Said Erwin.

Reiner stood there, confused. "I'm sorry, Captain, but... What battle formation?". He asked.

"You don't know?". Erwin said, slightly frowning. "Your Captain, Captain Levi... He sent a request for the King's guards to be prepared for his arrival. He specifically pointed out in his letter that he would be returning with dangerous prisoners, and that all men should be ready to take action if necessary". Erwin explained to Reiner. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, soldier". Erwin added and left.

Reiner watched Captain Erwin leave the barracks. "What the hell is going on?...". He whispered to himself.

 


	11. The Mist

After morning training was done, everyone headed to Hanji's lab.

"I have a little present for each one of you". Said Hanji, pacing back and forth behind their desk. "Ymir's orders, actually". They smiled. "Everyone will receive a satchel, which contains six healing potions, each". Hanji began to hand the satchels.

"Aren't they kind of small?". Said Eren while holding a small flask that he pulled out of his satchel between his index finger and thumb.

"That means they're strong, right?". Armin replied.

"Exactly". Hanji smiled at Armin.

"You should keep those with you, at all times". Ymir ordered.

"I look dumb wearing this". Jean sputtered, frowning.

"You always look dumb, so it's not the satchel". Eren said and laughed.

"What did you say?!". Jean turned to face Eren.

"Alright! Everyone out!". Hanji said.

"You heard Hanji, come on". Mikasa grabbed Eren and Jean, and pulled them out of the lab.

Ymir watched Christa walk ahead, she was talking to Sasha, and pulled Armin inside a room nearby.

"Woah". Armin let out and stared at Ymir.

"I need a favor". Ymir looked at Armin.

"Yes, What is it?". He asked.

"If something happens, I need you to keep Christa away from everything. Both of you should hide in this castle and stay out of everything". Ymir explained, worried.

"But... we've been training. If something happens, we can help". Armin stated.

"The man that's looking for her is not human... You don't have any ability and... she's not ready". Ymir paused. "Just... hide, Can you do that for me?". Ymir stared at Armin.

Armin lowered his gaze, frowning. "Okay". He sighed.

"Let's go". Ymir patted Armin's shoulder and exited the room.

* * *

 Levi pulled the horse's reins, Marco stopped next to him and stared, confused.

"Captain?". He said while Levi kept his eyes focused on the castle, a few miles away.

"We're going to wait here". Levi stated and got off his horse.

"What are we waiting for, Captain?". Marco inquired, nervous while getting off his horse.

Levi took a few steps forward and looked up to the sky. "Nightfall". He replied.

"Captain...? Do you think we're going to be okay without Reiner?... I mean... it's just the two of us and-".

"There will be no problem". Levi interrupted. "There's one thing". Levi approached Marco. "Whatever you witness, you do not talk about it. Understood?". He stared, serious.

Marco was silent for a bit. "Yes, Captain". He replied, confused and a bit scared.

"Good. Now go and see if you can find a rabbit or something, to eat". Levi added.

After a while of looking through the woods, Marco went back to Captain Levi with two rabbits. "I caught these, Captain". Marco said, holding the rabbits up so Levi could see them.

"Good. Go over by the fire, make sure it doesn't go off". Levi said while taking the rabbits a few steps away from the fire.

Marco watched Levi pull out a dagger, and skillfully remove each rabbits' pelt in less than two minutes. He noticed that every once in a while, Levi looked up to the sky in order to check what time it was. Unlike Levi, Marco wasn't excited about nightfall, and the fact that it was getting darker only made him feel uneasy. It wasn't the woods that made him nervous, it was what Levi said, "Whatever you witness, you do not talk about it". Now he understood why Reiner was always so suspicious about Levi's behavior.

Both men didn't engage any conversation while the rabbits were cooking, nor while they were eating. Marco felt a chill down his spine when Levi stood up and smiled as the sun began to fall. "Time to get moving". Levi said, with an awkward smirk on his face.

He got on his horse. "Put out the fire, let's go". He ordered. Marco obliged and quickly got on his horse.

"Remember what I said". Levi said with an stoic gaze, as he pulled the horse's reins. Marco took a deep breath and followed.

* * *

 Mikasa paced back and forth outside Annie's door, when she was finally about to knock, Annie opened it up. "I can hear your footsteps, you know?". Annie raised her brow. "Get in already". She added.

"Annie...". Mikasa paused, taking a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about something". She said.

"Me too, actually". Annie replied.

"You go first, then". Mikasa smiled, a little nervous.

Annie crossed her arms. "I think I made a mistake...". She paused.

Mikasa felt her chest tightening the second Annie let those words out. _No..._

Annie turned around and walked towards her room window, unable to face Mikasa, she stared outside. "I... I made a mistake by not letting you know what I really want...". She sighed. "Whatever this is, whatever it is that we're doing here... I don't want that anymore". 

Mikasa felt a knot in her throat, she lowered her gaze and kept listening to what Annie had to say.

"I take responsibility about everything that has happened so far, because I wasn't honest with you and with myself. I won't lie... my feelings for you are strong, Mikasa... but I don't want something that's going to fade away after we reach a certain point...".

Mikasa looked up, eyes widen, and stared at Annie's reflection on the window.

"I told you I was going to stay, now I need to know if you are willing to stay... if you're willing to stay with me, for good. No more doubts, no more hesitation or awkwardness. If you stay in this room after I'm finished talking, then I'll know for sure that it will be just you and me... but if you leave, I'll move on... without you". Said Annie, nervous. She shut her eyes tight, when she heard the door close behind her.

Annie didn't move, she didn't want to turn around and kept her eyes shut. She opened them in surprise when she felt Mikasa's arms wrapping her by the waist. "You forgot to shut the door". Mikasa whispered, nuzzling against Annie's neck.

Annie turned to face her.

Mikasa placed her hand under Annie's chin, lifting her head to meet her eye to eye. She leaned closer, stopping a few inches away from Annie's lips. "You win". Mikasa whispered before meeting Annie's lips for a kiss.

Mikasa broke the kiss when she heard a howl. "Eren...". She said while looking at Annie.

"I know, I heard him too". Annie replied and took Mikasa by the hand, running out of the room, together.

Annie and Mikasa ran into Ymir, Jean, Bertholdt, Hanji, Petra and Sasha.

"Connie is out there with Eren". Sasha told them.

Armin ran to the Main Hall, where everybody was, after he heard all the movement.

"What was that howling?". He inquired.

Ymir approached Armin. "Remember what I told you? Now is the time". She looked at Armin.

"What's going on?". Christa asked as she arrived.

Ymir stared at Armin, he took a few steps back and stood next to Christa. He looked at Ymir and nodded.

"Hanji, you stay here with Armin and Christa... as for the rest, follow me". Ymir ordered.

* * *

 When Ymir and the rest went outside the castle, Eren ran towards them. He was still in his wolf shape and with Connie on his back. "Look ahead!". He said to all.

Far away, a strange mist began to form and it seemed to be heading towards the castle.

"Petra, go inside and help Hanji to hide Armin and Christa, Hurry!". Ymir ordered, worried. Petra nodded and ran back inside.

"Everyone, stay quiet. I'll deal with this fucker". Ymir said and took a few steps forward.

All of them witnessed two men, each on top of a horse, come out of the mist.

"So, this is where you've been hiding all of these years, huh?". Levi said, making his horse stop right in front of Ymir.

"Unlike you, Levi, I don't work for humans". Ymir replied, with a serious expression.

"But you have a thing for them, Don't you?... Give me the girl". Levi said with a threatening tone.

"What girl?". Ymir frowned.

"The human girl, Ymir!... Oh, and you can hand me the boy as well". Levi insisted.

"Well, it looks like you finally went crazy. I don't like humans, I stay away from them". Ymir looked at Marco, he looked away. "What makes you think I would have two in my home, you moron?". Ymir replied upset, switching her gaze towards Levi.

Levi stared and tilted his head to the side, cracking his neck. "I'm getting angry, and I don't like that". He pulled out his sword and placed the blade near Ymir's neck. "I'm taking you, then". 

Christa heard the argument outside and headed towards the door. Armin quickly grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?". She frowned at Armin.

"We can't go outside". He replied, not letting go.

Christa stared at Armin's hand that was holding her arm. "Let me go, I have to help them". She insisted.

"No, you can't go outside... They're trying to protect us, if you go out you're just going to make it worse". He said, staring directly into Christa's eyes.

"He's right". Petra approached Christa. "We need to hide". She added.

Levi jumped off his horse, keeping his sword close to Ymir. "Let's take a look inside, shall we?". He said.

"Sure, Why not?". Ymir replied, calmly. 

"Keep an eye on the rest". Levi ordered Marco as he walked towards the entrance of the castle with Ymir.

When Levi stepped inside, he looked around the place and slowly moved his head from side to side, like he was sniffing the air. "Come out, come out, wherever you are...". He said.

"Give up already, you fucked up... There's no one here". Said Ymir.

Levi leaned closer to Ymir. "Maybe I can't smell her, but I can smell your bullshit. I'm not going back empty handed, you're going to come with me, stand in front of the King and let him know that you torn his brat apart... like the fucking Beast you are". He whispered near Ymir's ear and pushed her outside.

Hidden in the kitchen, Hanji kept murmuring a spell while keeping their arms around Christa and Armin. "He's gone". Petra whispered.

"He's strong". Hanji paused. "I was able to block their human scent, but I could feel his energy fighting back". Hanji added, worried.

Back outside, Levi took a rope that was hanging from his horse's saddler. Ymir saw the rope on Levi's hands glowing, slightly. Levi noticed Ymir's concerned look. "Oh, don't worry. It's just a little something so you won't break the rope". He stated and walked towards her to tie her hands.

"Hey! If you take her, you'll have to take me too!". Eren sputtered, angry.

"How heart warming...". Levi said, sarcastically. "I have a better idea, I'm taking all of you". He added and pulled Eren closer to tie his hands. "Marco!". Levi shouted. 

Marco got off his horse. "Y-yes, Captain?". He asked, nervous.

"Tie them all together". Levi handed the rope to Marco. "I'm taking all of them for a walk". He smirked and tied one end of the rope on his horse before getting on top of it.

Marco tied everyone, without making any eye contact. "Done, Captain". Said Marco and got on his horse, as well.

Ymir looked back at everyone. "Just stay calm...". She whispered. All of them stared at Ymir and nodded.

Levi pulled his horse's reins. "Off we go". He laughed as he pulled the group of people tied up at the back.

Christa ran back to her room and put on her leather armor. Armin stopped outside her room and caught her when she came out.

"What are you doing?". Armin asked.

"What do you think I'm doing? We have to help them". Christa tried to walk pass Armin.

"I can't let you do that". Said Armin firmly, blocking her way.

"What do you mean by that? Armin, get out of my way". Christa said, angry.

"I can't... I gave my word to Ymir that I was going to keep you safe, away from all of that... and I'm planning on keeping my word". Armin replied.

"Either I walk out of this castle through the main door or climb off the window in my room... but I'm going after them". Christa stared at Armin with a cold gaze. "Want to keep your word? Then you're going to have to come with me to keep me safe". She added and walked pass him.

"Damn it!". Armin murmured and ran towards Christa. "Fine!". He said, Christa turned to face him. "I'll go with you but, Can you at least wait until sunrise?. Just the two of us out there at night, it won't be safe". Armin explained.

Christa frowned for a second. "As soon as we see the sun, we're out of here". She ordered Armin.

"Okay, good... What about Hanji and Petra?". Armin inquired.

"Don't worry, they won't stop us". Said Christa.

At the break of day, Armin and Christa got on a horse and began their journey back to King Reiss' castle.

Hanji and Petra stood at the entrance, watching Armin and Christa disappear on the distance. "We're not going to stop them, huh?". Petra asked.

"No. The girl needs to do this, it's part of her own story". Hanji gave Petra a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go back inside, we need to make more potions, prepare some bandages and other things... I sense a storm coming our way". Hanji added and shut the entrance door.

 


	12. Don't get upset that I'm not with you

Levi looked at the sunset. "Time to eat, Don't you think, Marco?". He stared at Marco.

"Yes, Captain". Marco replied.

Levi stopped his horse and jumped off. "This is a good place". He looked back at the group. "How are you all doing back there? Enjoying the walk?". He added and laughed. "Marco!". He yelled.

Marco jumped off his horse. "Yes, Captain?",

"Seems like you're good at hunting animals. Go and see what you can catch". Levi ordered, Marco nodded.

Levi approached Ymir. "Is the rope bothering you?". He asked, sarcastically. "You look tired. Look at all the people behind you, they look tired as well". Whispered Levi. Ymir looked at the people tied up behind her, Levi was right, they all looked exhausted. "Now tell me, Ymir. Is that little bitch even worth it?". He added with an evil smirk on his face.

Ymir smiled. "I don't know, you tell me... Is she?. After all you're the one who has been running around the kingdom looking for her... Haven't you?". Ymir stared directly into his eyes.

Levi pulled out his dagger and placed it near Ymir's neck. "What if I cut that god damned tongue of yours right now?". Levi switched his gaze, it was then when he noticed the people behind Ymir staring at him with anger. Levi muffled a laugh, putting away his dagger. "I'm getting impatient. I have something better waiting for all of you back at the King's castle". He added and walked away.

Once Levi got the fire started, Marco came back with four rabbits. "Caught these, Captain". Marco approached Levi.

"Well, look at you... You must be really hungry to bring two for each". Levi looked at Marco.

"Hmm...". Marco nervously looked back at the people tied up.

"Oh, I get it. You brought some for them, huh?...". Levi walked towards Marco, taking three of the rabbits from him. "I think I'm in the mood for a large meal tonight". He sat next to the fire and began to remove the pelts.

Marco stared at the rabbit he was still holding in his hand, worried. He could feel the gaze of the group of people behind him, piercing his back.

"Aren't you going to sit down and eat?". Levi said to him with a sarcastic tone of voice. Witnessing the distress all over Marco's face, Levi smirked.

"I'll tell you what. If those bastards behind you accept that rabbit from you, to eat... I'll hand you one of these for you to feast, but if they reject it, I'm going to eat all four of them... How's that?". Said Levi, loudly so everyone could hear.

Marco's hands began to shake as he approached the group. "Hmm...". He took a step back when all eyes were on him, none of them were friendly or welcoming. "W-Would you...?". Marco stuttered while showing the rabbit to them. Everyone looked away.

"See?, they don't give a shit about you. Looks like I'm going to eat a lot tonight". Levi replied, he stood up and went to take the rabbit Marco was holding.

"I'll take it". A voice was heard from the group of people.

"Who said that?". Levi switched his gaze towards them.

"I said...". Annie lifted her gaze. "...I'll take it". She stared with a cold gaze at Levi.

Levi took the rabbit from Marco's hand and threw it on Annie's lap. "There, knock yourself out". He replied, mockingly.

Suddenly, the sound of crows calling and flapping wings were heard all around them. "Annie...". Mikasa looked at Annie, worried. "Don't". Annie met her gaze as the sound began to fade.

"Fuckers...". Levi muttered. "Marco, I guess you earned a meal". Levi added and walked away to sit by the fire with Marco.

* * *

"Here, I brought us something to eat". Armin handed some food he took from the castle, before they left, to Christa. "I was able to make fire, that's good". He added, smiling and rubbing his hands to keep them warm. He stared at Christa in silence, concerned. "Aren't you going to eat something?". He asked.

"I'm not hungry". Christa replied with a flat tone of voice, staring at the ground.

"I'm sure they're okay...". Armin sighed. "You need to eat something... you need the energy, in case...". He looked at Christa.

Christa lifted her gaze, meeting Armin's eyes. "I guess you're right". She said and began to eat.

"I'm scared too, you know?...". Armin paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm... worried about Eren...". He stared at the fire.

"Armin...". Christa looked at him. "I'm sorry...". 

Armin smiled. "I remember when he went running to the kitchen once, and brought a bunch of apples for me because I was feeling sad. He figured that, since I like apples, that was going to make me happy again". He explained while lifting his gaze to look at the starry sky above. "You were the only friend I had, back at the kingdom. Since we were kids, none of the other children were friendly... except for you. It's not just Eren, it was Mikasa, Bertholdt, Jean... everyone, even Ymir. All of them were friendly, and that was the first time I felt welcomed by other people". He said.

Christa also lifted her gaze, looking at the stars. "It feels like home...". She added.

"Like... family". Armin smiled.

* * *

Levi put out the fire. "I hope you didn't think that I was going to let you sleep". He said to everyone. "Let's get moving, Marco". He ordered, got on his horse and pulled the reins, abruptly pulling the group of people behind him. "Whoops". He let out, sarcastically, at the sound of people stumbling behind.

"Man... I'm glad that Hanji's potions take care of the hunger". Jean whispered and sighed.

"Just try not to drink all of them". Bertholdt whispered to Jean.

"We should arrive at the King's castle around midday, tomorrow. I want everyone to drink one of Hanji's potions the minute we approach the castle". Ymir instructed.

"Why?". Connie asked, nervous.

"Why do you think? In case everything goes to hell". Eren replied.

A few hours after sunrise, all of them were able to spot the King's castle on a distance.

"Remember what I said". Ymir said to everyone. Discretely, each one took out a flask from their satchels and drank.

Meters away from the castle's main gate, Levi stopped.

"Marco, untie the rope from my horse". Levi commanded.

"Yes, Captain". Marco got off his horse and took care of the rope.

"Keep an eye on them". Levi said before heading towards the main gate.

At the main gate of the castle, Captain Erwin was waiting for Levi. All of them watched as Levi talked to the Captain of the King's guards. A nod between both men was their last interaction, as a large group of armed men came out of the castle.

Everything went silent for a couple of seconds. "Untie us, NOW!". Ymir looked at Marco.

"What?". Marco's eyes widen.

A battle shout from the guards broke the silence, the sound of running steps shook the ground beneath them while a cloud of dirt and dust began to raise behind the charging guards.

"FUCK IT!". Eren yelled and shifted to his wolf form, ripping the rope with his teeth, he untied everyone.

"CONNIE, SASHA. BOWS!". Ymir shouted as she changed into her Beast form and took the front line. Eren joined her side, both protecting the people behind them with their bodies. Connie and Sasha took the back line, shooting arrows at the wall of men running towards them.

Screams of pain were heard, as Connie and Sasha hit their targets on the limbs and body. Eren picked a few guards in his mouth and launched them away. Ymir stepped in when she saw all of the men violently attacking Eren. She began to claw the pack of men that were slashing Eren's skin with their swords. One by one, Ymir broke their arms and even ripped the skin from their torsos.

Bertholdt, Jean, Mikasa and Annie ran towards the corpses on the ground, near Ymir, and armed themselves with their swords. They joined in battle as the wave of guards kept coming towards them. In the middle of the madness and blood spilling, a shout was heard. "MARCO!".

The second he heard his name, Marco began to look around and spotted Reiner among the group of guards, trying to push through. "REINER!". He shouted.

Witnessing the amount of guards falling at the hands of the small group, Levi took command. A thick mist began to erase the main gate of the castle from their field of view. "Archers!". Levi shouted.

"MIKASA!". Eren turned and shouted.

"I GOT IT!". She replied, sending a cold breeze to scatter Levi's mist.

As the sky began to clear, thousands of arrows were spotted at the highest point in the sky. "MARCO! WATCH OUT!". Reiner yelled while running away to take cover.

Whimpers and howls of agony pierced their ears when Eren used his massive wolf size to block most of the arrows that were shot towards them.

"EREN!!". Armin yelled while approaching on a horse at full speed with Christa next to him. Jean ran towards Eren, who was now on his human form, kneeling on the ground.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!!". Ymir shouted at Armin when she saw Christa coming their way.

Annie spotted two archers aiming at Mikasa, she darted towards Mikasa, who was trying to recover her strength. "Eren...". Mikasa muttered as Annie stood in front of her, wrapping her arms around her. "He's with Jean... go help him". Annie said with difficulty. Mikasa gave a faint nod, confused, and ran to join Jean. Annie's arms fell limply on each side of her body, Bertholdt's eyes widen when he saw Annie and ran towards her. 

"Annie...". He whispered, staring at the arrows stuck in Annie's back. 

"I know. Pull them out". Annie replied. Bertholdt did so, instantly covering Annie's wounds with his hands when the blood began to pour out of them.

"Cease fire!". Levi ordered. "There you are...". He muttered. "Get the girl and the boy!". He shouted once again. Levi and a group of guards ran towards Christa and Armin, pulling them off their horses and dragging them towards the main gate of the castle.

"NO!!". Ymir yelled, pushing through the crowd and running towards Christa. "YMIR!!". Christa shouted, stretching her arm and trying to reach for Ymir's hand. "GOT YOU!". Said Ymir, catching Christa's hand and began to pull her closer to her.

Levi frowned in anger at the sight of Ymir helping Christa. He turned around on his horse while swinging a rope in the air. Infuriated, he threw the rope and caught Bertholdt by his neck, dragging him across the ground. "YOU BETTER LET HER GO, OR I'LL LOCK EACH ONE OF YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS IN PRISON UNTIL THEY ROT!!". 

While holding Christa's hand, Ymir switched her gaze towards Bertholdt. His eyes filled with fear and desperately digging his fingers between the rope and his neck, trying to breath. "DON'T LET GO!". Christa yelled to Ymir. Ymir locked her gaze with Christa's. "I'm sorry...". She whispered, letting go of Christa's hand. Christa's eyes widen. "No...". She let out, watching Ymir run to aid Bertholdt instead.

"My men!". Captain Erwin yelled at Levi.

"Do whatever you want, Smith. I got what I wanted". Levi replied as he and two other guards dragged Christa and Armin pass the main gate.

"RETREAT!!". Captain Erwin ordered to the few men left alive.

"GO, GO, GO". Ymir shouted to the group, taking Bertholdt with her.

"H- Help...". Jean heard a whisper. "Help... me...". He looked around and saw Marco, wounded on the ground. "Please...". Marco begged. "Fuck!". Jean ran towards Marco. "Come on, I got you". He said while carefully picking up Marco from the ground.

Deep in the woods, Hanji and Petra arrived on a wagon. "Over here!". Hanji waved at them. Ymir, Sasha and Connie helped the badly wounded to climb in the back of the wagon. Jean stared at Ymir, holding Marco. "We can't leave him here". He looked at Ymir with pleading eyes. "Fine. Get him in the back, quick". Ymir replied.

Jean sat next to Marco. "Just... hang in there". He said. Marco lifted his hand and grabbed Jean's hand and squeezed it, weakly. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry". Marco said, on the verge of tears. "Don't think about that, it's okay... You'll be okay". Jean held Marco's hand as the wagon began to move.

* * *

Levi approached King Reiss' throne, with Christa and Armin. "My King". He said.

"Well done, Captain Levi. I knew I could count on you". King Reiss replied. "You're the Arlert boy, aren't you?". King Reiss stared at Armin.

"He was helping your daughter's kidnappers, My king". Levi explained.

"I wasn't kidnapped!". Christa sputtered, frowning.

"QUIET GIRL!". Said King Reiss. "You shall be locked in the castle's prison under the charge of treason!. Guards! take him away!". King Reiss ordered.

"No!". Christa said as the guards took Armin away.

"And you... You'll be lock in this castle until the day you die!". King Reiss stared at Christa. "Guards, take her to her room!". He added.

"As for you, Captain Levi. Would you like to be in charge of all my men?". King Reiss looked at Levi.

"I believe Captain Erwin is in charge of that already, My King". Said Levi.

"Well, that can be arranged. After all, I am the King". He lay back on his throne. "I believe you'll be more capable than Captain Erwin, What do you think?". King Reiss paused. "You'll still get the reward I promised, of course". King Reiss smiled.

"Then, it'll be an honor...". Levi bowed. "...My King". He smirked.

* * *

Back at Ymir's castle, Hanji and Petra did their best treating the ones that were badly wounded, which were Eren, Marco and Annie.

"Well, Eren will be okay. We took all of the arrows out of his body, we just have to wait until the potion kicks in". Hanji said to Mikasa and Ymir.

"What about Annie?". Mikasa asked, worried.

"The wounds from her back were bleeding a lot, and she had a few cuts all over her body, provided by swords I believe. We took care of those as well, she just needs to get some rest for now". Hanji explained. "The boy, however-".

"Marco". Jean interrupted. "I believe his name is Marco".

"Marco. He's going to need more time to recover. The open wound on the left side of his torso is going to need a lot of care. I gave him some medicine that will help him but nothing too strong, not until he's stable. It would be too risky otherwise". Hanji added.

"Bertholdt is regenerating normally, while Connie and Sasha only suffered some minor injuries. With a potion and some bandages they'll be like new". Petra explained.

"All we can do now is to be patient". Said Hanji.

"Okay". Ymir replied, sad, and left to her room.

Mikasa looked at Jean, who had both hands over his face. "Are you all right?".

"He's a dumb ass, you know?...". Jean stared at Mikasa and sighed. "He's always picking on me, he's annoying and loud but... when I heard his howls of pain...". Jean paused. "I thought, this is it... I'm never going to see Eren again". Jean's eyes filled with tears.

"Come here". Mikasa wrapped her arms around Jean.

"Stupid fleabag". Jean whispered, Mikasa chuckled. "You think Ymir is going to be okay?". Asked Jean.

Mikasa broke the embrace to look at Jean. "I don't know...". She lowered her gaze.

"You should go and talk to her. She looked... sad". Jean added.

* * *

Mikasa knocked on Ymir's door. "Can I come in?". She asked from outside.

"I don't feel like talking". Ymir replied from the other side.

Mikasa leaned on the wall, next to the door. "Not this time". Mikasa whispered and stepped inside Ymir's room.

Ymir was sitting at the edge of her bed, with her hands covering her face. "I have to go back". She said, lifting her gaze to look at Mikasa.

"You can't do that right now, it'll be suicide to go back". Mikasa stared at Ymir.

"I left her... I left her alone...".

"It was risky. Christa knows what will happen if Levi locks us there". Mikasa replied.

"No... she doesn't know...". Said Ymir, standing up and walking towards the window. "I fucked up, Mikasa...". She stared out the window.

"What are you talking about?". Mikasa frowned.

"I never told her about us. I never told her that some of us are over a hundred years old. I never told her that we can't leave this place". Ymir paused and turned to face Mikasa. "She doesn't know that if we leave this woods, we'll die...". Ymir explained with sadness.

"Ymir...". Mikasa sighed.

"I'll wait to make sure that everyone is better, but once that happens...". Ymir met Mikasa's gaze. "I must go back... alone".

"I can go with you". Said Mikasa.

"No... Because if something happens to me, I want you to take care of everyone here". 

"No, Ymir I-". 

"Mikasa? Are you in there?". Bertholdt's calling interrupted her while he knocked at the door. Mikasa went to open it. "Yes, I'm here".

Bertholdt tilted his head to look at Ymir. "Sorry to interrupt but...". He looked at Mikasa. "Annie is asking to see you". He explained.

Mikasa turned to look at Ymir. "Go". Ymir added.

* * *

Mikasa went to Annie's room, where Hanji and Petra had taken her after treating her wounds.

"Hey...". Annie said, weakly, and smiled while lying in bed.

Mikasa sat next to Annie, holding her hand. "If you weren't wounded I would punch you". She said to Annie.

"Why?". Annie inquired.

"You practically asked me to spend the rest of my life with you and then, you almost get yourself killed... What the hell is wrong with you, Annie?!". Mikasa replied, upset.

"If I didn't block the arrows, then I was going to be the one losing you. I had to take the risk... When you love someone, you take risks". Said Annie.

 "Don't you ever do that again... please". Mikasa met Annie's gaze.

"Would you, though?". Annie squeezed Mikasa's hand, tightly.

"What?". Mikasa raised her brows, confused.

"Spend the rest of your life with me...?". 

Mikasa stared for a moment. "Are you asking me to...?". She asked, surprised.

Annie nodded.

Mikasa smiled, hunching down to kiss the back of Annie's hand. "Yes". Mikasa replied and lifted her head to look at Annie's blue eyes, smiling.

 


	13. I'b be love and sweetness, if I had you...

Hanji approached Eren and checked him. "Well, looks like you're healing just fine". They smiled.

"Can I finally get out of this bed and walk around?". Eren raised his brow.

"Yes. Carefull though, your legs are going to feel a bit weak at first... After all of those days in bed, you can't expect them to be as strong as they used to be, so I suggest some slow walk around the castle for now". Hanji explained.

Eren slowly moved to one side, sitting at the edge of his bed. "I'll take it. Slow walk, no problem... I'm just glad that I can leave this bed, that's for sure". He slowly stood up, having to find balance at first, he successfully stood straight.

Petra stood next to Eren, watching carefully as he moved around the room. "There, there". She said, keeping her arms lifted forward and ready in case Eren needed a hand.

"Well, I look like an old man but I think I got the hang of it...". He smiled, slowly walking towards the door.

When Eren opened the door, he spotted Jean a few steps away from it, nervously biting his nails. He watched Jean walk to him with a surprised look on his face. Without saying a single word, Jean wrapped his arms around Eren, trying not to squeeze him. Eren felt Jean's hand sliding up and down on the back of his head, like he was gently caressing him.

"Are you petting me, horseface?!". Eren sputtered.

"You moron! Don't you ever do that again!". Jean let out, sobbing.

Suddenly, Eren wrapped his arms around Jean and began to sob as well. "Don't call me moron, you idiot". Eren replied.

Jean chuckled and broke the embrace. "I still think you're annoying". Jean paused and smiled. "But man... I'm glad you're okay". He sighed.

"I'm glad too. How's everyone else?". Eren asked.

"Annie is much better now, and Marco...". Jean stared at Eren.

"Oh yeah, Marco... that's the human guy". He paused, noticing the worried look on Jean's face. "... How bad is he?".

"Hanji says it'll take a few more weeks before he can get out of bed. He's awake now so I keep him company from time to time. Hanji was finally able to switch his medication to something stronger, so that's a step forward". Jean explained.

Eren frowned. "I can't believe Levi just left him to die like that...".

"I know... Anyway, you should go and talk to Mikasa... I bet she's dying to see you". Said Jean.

"She's going to yell at me, that's for sure". Eren laughed.

"Well, I should get Marco something to eat". Jean began to walk away. "Try not to run around the castle, fleabag". He added, waving his hand above his shoulder.

"Very funny, horseface". Said Eren and made his way to Mikasa's room.

* * *

Marco gave a faint smile at the sight of Jean walking in the room with some food for him.

"How are you feeling?". Jean asked as he approached Marco.

"Still feeling a little weak but... much better than before, for sure". Marco smiled.

Jean dragged a wooden chair next to Marco's bed and sat down. "Hope you're hungry". He smiled.

"I'm starving". Marco replied.

Since Marco was too weak to eat by himself, Jean helped him with the meal.

Marco let out a little chuckle. "I feel like a baby". He said.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be able to eat by yourself in no time. Hanji will take care of it, believe me". Jean explained.

Marco stared at Jean for a moment. "I never thanked you...". Said Marco with a sad tone of voice.

"What?... thank me for what?". Jean stared, confused.

"For saving my life". Marco paused. "After all I did to you guys, here you are... taking care of me". His eyes filled with tears.

"Hey... You did nothing wrong, it was that asshole of Levi... not you". Jean locked his gaze with Marco's. "You were always trying to be nice and... human. Levi, he's a monster... that man has no soul". Jean replied.

"He left me to die back there...". Marco said and reached out for Jean's hand. "But you went back for me, I owe you my life".

Jean's eyes widen, blushing. "Well, I- I...". He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "I think I should go now and let you get some rest". He smiled, nervous.

Marco watched Jean pull the chair back at its previous spot and walk towards the door.

"Thank you for the food, Jean". Said Marco.

Jean turned to face him. "Anytime, Marco". He gave a friendly smile and exited the room.

* * *

On his way to Mikasa's room, Eren encountered Annie on the hallway.

"Looks like Hanji threw us both out of bed". Annie said to him.

"How are you feeling?". Eren asked, kindly.

Annie slowly stretched her arms forward, wiggling her fingers. "I can move my fingers just fine but my grip is still weak. How about you?". Annie looked at Eren from head to toes.

"I walk like an old man, beside that... I'm great!". Eren chuckled.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you". Annie said.

"Okay... What about?". Eren stared, intrigued.

"Mikasa. Let's have a talk inside". Annie walked towards her room door, she stared at the doorknob and then back at Eren. "Do you mind?". She raised her brows at him.

"Huh?...". Eren looked, confused. "Oh right! Weak grip, doorknob. Got it!". He took a step forward and opened the door. "There". He smiled.

"Thanks". Annie replied and walked in the room with Eren.

"So, Is Mikasa mad at you or something?". Eren inquired.

"You know I love Mikasa, right?". Annie looked at him, Eren stared back with a surprised look on his face.

"I know it, yes... but... I never heard you say it out loud before". Eren scratched the back of his head. "Why are you telling me th-". He paused, eyes widen.

Annie raised her brow while staring at Eren's surprised look. "Why are you giving me that look?...". She asked.

"Did you...?! Are you two gonna g-get marr-?!". Eren stuttered.

Annie raised both brows. "You're smarter than I thought". She murmured.

"ANNIE!!". Eren wrapped his arms around her.

"Ouch! Watch it, dogboy!". Annie complained when Eren squeezed her too tight.

"Oh! Sorry!". Eren let go of her, unable to stop smiling. "I'm just! Wow! Wait!".

Annie stared at Eren.

"Did you ask her... or did she ask you?". Eren raised his brow.

"I did". Annie replied, confused.

Eren laughed. "I knew it!. Wow, a wedding!... Armin is going to be so excit-". He paused.

Annie witnessed Eren's sad expression. "Are you okay?". She asked, worried.

"I'm okay... I just keep forgetting he's not here...". Eren sighed.

"We'll get him back, I'll make sure of it". Annie met Eren's gaze.

"Annie...". Eren whispered, staring into her eyes.

Annie gave a friendly smile. "We're family now, and family help each other". She added.

Eren smiled and nodded.

* * *

Jean dedicated most of his time to take care of Marco, and help him through his slow recovery. When it was time for Marco to get out of bed and work his legs, Jean held his hand while giving him a tour around the castle.

"Are you doing okay so far?". Jean inquired.

"Yes. I'm sorry for making you hold my hand while walking, it must be embarassing for you". Marco looked at Jean.

"Nah, I like it". Jean paused, blushing. "I-I mean...". He stuttered.

Marco chuckled when he saw Jean's cheeks go red. "Yeah, it's nice". He smiled. "So, Have you been living here your whole life?". Marco asked.

"Well, I came here; looking for a place to settle, when the whole exile thing happened". Jean said.

"The exile... but that was a long time ago, before I was born". Marco stared at Jean, confused.

"You'll see...". Jean rubbed the back of his neck. "This place is pretty special. A few years after settling here, Ymir and the others realized that this woods posses some kind of special magic that's allowing us to stay young, no matter what. We didn't notice right away, it was only when Hanji ran some tests on a few plants around, to figure out why we couldn't grow any vegetables on this land, that Hanji realized that it had some magical properties". Jean explained.

"Is it something that only affects people like... you?". Marco asked.

"No, normal humans can also benefit from it. When King Reiss began to spread the rumors about the cursed woods, it was the best thing that could happen to us. If he knew about all this...".

"He would be our King until the end of times...". Marco added.

"Exactly". Jean looked at Marco.

"That would be horrible". Marco sputtered.

Jean smiled. "I know, right?".

Marco frowned for a moment, worried. "What would happen if you leave this place? Are you going to...". He met Jean's gaze.

"It's different for all of us. Ymir, Mikasa, Annie, Connie and me... we would age normally out there. It would take us around... twenty or thirty years before we turn into really old people. On the other hand, Sasha, Bertholdt, Petra and Eren... it would only take them around two weeks to deteriorate and... die. Hanji is the only one that doesn't age by nature, but we all know that Hanji won't leave Petra's side". Jean said.

"I wish I had someone like that...". Marco let out, softly.

"Huh?". Jean locked his gaze with Marco's.

"I'm sorry... I just...". He paused, looking rather sad. "Since I turned fifteen I've worked for Levi, and now...". He sighed. "I have no one out there... even my parents are...". He looked away.

"You could stay here with me, I mean us!... you could stay with all of us, here". Jean looked at Marco, nervous.

Marco went silent and smiled with teary eyes.

"Yes?". Jean raised both brows, smiling.

Marco nodded several times. "Yes, that would be lovely". He replied.

Jean squeezed Marco's hand, softly, a few times. "Wanna keep walking around?". He inquired.

"Yes, please". Marco smiled.

* * *

That evening at the Dining Hall, the lack of conversation and smiles were obvious. Armin's and Christa's chair were empty, and Ymir decided to have dinner in her room instead.

"Generally we are a lot more fun to be around, it's just... without Armin and Christa...". Connie said to Marco with an apologetic expression on his face.

Marco shook his head. "No need to...". He sighed. "I understand and... I would like to help to get your friends back". Marco added.

Jean, who was sitting next to Marco, stared at him in surprise.

"No need. I can take of it myself". Annie replied.

Mikasa looked at Annie. "What?". She whispered to her, confused.

"I came up with a plan so we can get Armin and Christa back, I just need to-". Annie locked her gaze with Mikasa's. She went quiet when she noticed the upset look on Mikasa's face. "We should talk about it later".

"Yes. We should". Mikasa replied firmly.

Annie pushed her plate further away, with difficulty. "I'm done. Thank you for the meal Bertholdt". She said and left. Mikasa quickly stood up from the table and followed her.

At Annie's room, Mikasa stood in front of her with arms crossed.

"When were you going to tell me about this little plan of yours?". Mikasa inquired, upset.

Annie shrugged, looking away.

"You can't do this anymore, Annie. It's not just you now, you're not this lone wolf that makes decisions without thinking about anyone else but herself. If you're planning on putting your life at risk, I have a saying in the matter now... unless you don't want to be my wife... because my wife would talk about these things with hers". Mikasa stared at Annie.

"I'm sorry". Annie said, lowering her gaze.

It was the first time Mikasa heard Annie apologize like that.

"I thought that if I said something to you... you were going to try to stop me". Annie added.

Mikasa approached Annie and held her hands. "I'm not going to, but I would like to be by your side... even if you're doing something stupid". She explained, feeling Annie's fingers intertwine, slowly, with hers. Mikasa gently lifted one of Annie's hands and began to kiss it. "You're not even fully recovered and you want to go out and fight again, silly". She whispered.

"It's so frustrating...". Annie sighed.

Mikasa pressed her lips against the palm of one of Annie's hands while closing the distance between each other. She placed Annie's hand against her cheek. "I know, Annie... I know". She said softly and kissed Annie on the cheek, slowly making her way down towards her neck. Mikasa slid her hands under Annie's top. "Can I see?". She asked.

Annie felt shivers down her spine when Mikasa's breath hit her skin. "Yes...". She let out under her breath.

Mikasa removed Annie's upper-clothing, carefully. Annie slowly turned around, allowing Mikasa to see the scars near her shoulders, where the arrows hit. Mikasa caressed the skin around the scars with the tip of her fingers. "Does it hurt?". She inquired.

Annie slowly shook her head. "Not anymore". She replied. She felt Mikasa's warm and soft lips kissing gently, making their way to the back of her neck. "Turn around". Annie heard Mikasa whisper near her ear.

When Annie faced her again, she watched Mikasa take her clothes off. She reached for Annie's hands and pressed them against her bare breasts. Annie took a step closer and began to kiss Mikasa's collarbones. Mikasa cupped Annie's face and kissed her, feeling the tip of Annie's tongue delicately touch her upper lip, requesting entrance; which Mikasa granted.

Small whimpers, coming from Mikasa, were muffled by Annie's lips. Mikasa moved a few inches away, breaking the kiss. "Come to bed with me". Whispered Mikasa, her heart pounding while looking straight into Annie's eyes.

* * *

Eren stepped inside Ymir's room with two bottles of Mead, that he took from Jean's Meadery.

"Hi". He said to Ymir with a flat tone as he sat next to her at the edge of the bed. "Here". Eren handed a bottle to Ymir.

Ymir opened it and took a sip.

Eren sighed. "I miss Armin's smell... Apples...". He murmured with a faint smile on his face.

"I have everything ready. I remember the castle well-enough, so I know where we can sneak in undetected". Ymir looked at Eren.

"Are we going to do this by ourselves?... Because Marco wants to help". Eren said.

"I'll talk to him, see if he has some useful information for us". Ymir took another sip of Mead. "But is going to be just the two of us there... more than two people would make us an easy target". She added.

"I understand". Eren took a sip.

"Can you change into your wolf shape yet?". Ymir inquired.

"Hanji says that I should wait a couple of days... otherwise, bye bye stitches". Eren stared at Ymir.

Ymir let out a sighed of frustration, rubbing the side of her forehead with one hand.

"How are you feeling?". Eren stared, worried.

"Like shit, Eren... How am I supposed to feel?". Ymir stood up and began to pace back and forth across the room. "She must hate me so much right now". She explained.

"Armin won't allow that. He used to tell me over and over again about how happy Christa looked each time she was around you...". Eren took another sip of Mead. "He'll make sure to remind her how much she really means to you, and I can assure you he knows that we are not going to leave them behind". Said Eren, calmly.

Ymir walked towards the window and stared at the full moon outside. "I hope you are right...". Ymir whispered.

* * *

Christa stared at the full moon outside. "Stupid". She murmured to herself and walked towards the door. She opened the door of her room and stared at the guards standing outside.

"I'm heading to the castle's prison". She stared at both men.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that. King's orders". One of the men replied.

"My father said that I couldn't leave the castle, he said nothing about my room. The prison in below the castle itself so...". Christa sighed, frustrated. "Listen, I'm going... you either come with me or stay here". She said to both men.

The guards stared at each other for a while. "Yes, your Highness". Both replied and escorted her to the prison.

"Christa!". Armin let out when he saw her approaching the cell.

"Armin". She gave a faint smile.

"Oh I'm glad you're here". He stared at the guards that were standing behind Christa. "You think we could...?". He raised his brows.

Christa turned to face the men. "Please, give us some privacy". She paused and raised a brow when she saw both men frowning. "This is a prison and there's only one exit... Where am I going to hide?". Both men stared at one another and walked a few feet away, keeping an eye on Christa.

Armin leaned closer to the bars. "We need to find a way for you to take your father's throne and fix this whole mess". Armin whispered.

"I'm going to try to convince my father to give the order to get you out of here". She lowered her gaze. "But I'm not taking his throne". She added.

"What?... No...". Armin's eyes widen. "After everything they went through you're just going to give up?".

"They?..." Christa paused. "I don't see anyone here...". She clenched her fists. "... with me... no one...".

"Christa...". Armin whispered.

"Historia. My name is Historia". She lifted her gaze to stared at Armin. "Christa was the girl who was going to take her father's throne, the girl that was going to have Ymir next to her after doing so. Ymir is gone... and so is Christa". Armin switched his gaze towards the prison hallway, witnessing one of the guards choking. "Historia is the only one left... the empty one... the one that takes... ". She added as the man, that was a few feet away, fell on the floor.

"Stop it!". Armin shouted, angry. "You're stupid if you think that Ymir left you behind!". He met Historia's gaze. "Maybe you were too blind to see it, but every single one of us witnessed how much Ymir loves you. If you want to give up, fine!... but I won't!". Armin said as he kicked the bars.

Historia took a step back, as the man on the ground began to breathe again. "Are you okay?!". The other guard said and approached him, worried.

Armin placed both hands on the bars, panting, his eyes filling up with tears. "This place is not home... these people are not family". He sobbed. "We need to go back... we need to see the ones we love... to hug them again... to kiss them".

Historia looked back at the guards. "What if I can't?...". Historia lowered her gaze. "What if I can't do it alone?...". She sighed. "I can't feel her anymore... even her presence is gone...".

"Then, we'll get her back... just like I'm getting Eren back". Armin locked his gaze with Historia.

Historia took a deep breath. "Forgive me, Armin... I can't". She said in a shaky tone of voice and walked away.

Armin watched Historia exit the prison with the guards. "Eren...". He leaned his head against the bars. "Help me out here...". He whispered.

 


	14. Knight in shinning fur

Jean thought that the best for Marco's recovery was to work in the Smithery with him. He gave Marco simple tasks, to help him with some leather and assist him with other things.

"Here". Jean placed some leather pieces on a table. "Think you can cut some strips?". He inquired.

"Yes, no problem". Marco smiled.

What Jean didn't know, was that Marco had been working on a little project of his own when Jean wasn't around.

"Jean...?". Marco turned to look at him.

"Yes? Need something?". Jean approached him.

"Actually, I have something for you". Marco searched through his pocket and pulled out a leather string necklace.

"I... made this for you". Marco placed the necklace on Jean's hands.

Jean looked at the necklace, it was a shield with two wings on top. "Y-you... made this?". He looked at Marco, overwhelmed.

"I used to make necklaces for each one of us in Levi's team, in case something bad happened and... we needed to recognize the bodies". Marco explained.

"Why wings?". Jean asked while sliding his thumb around the steel wings.

"While I was in bed, unable to move or eat on my own, I had a dream. I dreamed about you, you had big white wings on your back and you said that you were going to take care of me". Marco sighed and chuckled. "It must sound really dumb". He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.

Jean stared at Marco, in silence. Without any warning, Marco took a step forward and pressed his lips against Jean's. When Marco took a step back, he lowered his gaze and blushed.

"What was that?". Jean asked, surprised.

"I- I just... I... a kiss?". Marco stuttered.

Jean took the necklace and put it on, he looked at Marco and took a step forward. He placed one hand behind Marco's head and placed his lips against his. Jean slowly began to part his lips with each movement, Marco began to follow. Jean picked up the pace, sucking on Marco's lower lip from time to time and caressing Marco's tongue with his. Marco's shyness began to fade, while cupping Jean's face with both hands, he began to feel his body warming up and a tingling sensation taking over his limbs and other parts of his body.

Before he was unable to stop himself, Jean broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Marco's. "Now, that's a kiss...". He said, slightly panting.

* * *

At night, Ymir and Eren met downstairs and walked out of the castle.

"Ready?". Ymir said.

Eren jumped a few times, shaking his arms. "Yep. Ready". He took a deep breath and changed into his wolf form. He walked around in circles, moving his paws and wagging his tail.

"How does it feel?". Ymir inquired.

"Good, nothing hurts". Eren replied.

"Think you are ready to fight if something goes wrong?". Ymir looked at Eren.

Eren changed back to his human form and walked towards Ymir. "I'll do anything I need to. I'm getting Armin back no matter what... I know his waiting for me". He said, staring into Ymir's eyes.

Ymir gaze at the sky above. "I'm not...". She said, softly.

Eren stared at Ymir, eyes widen. "What...?". He let out as a whispered.

"I'm not ready to fight... I- I'm scared". Ymir closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "If something goes wrong... I'm scared of losing her again". She gaze at Eren.

"It's okay to be scared...". Eren looked up to the sky. "Do you want to see her again?". He switched his gaze towards Ymir.

"Yes". Ymir replied.

"Then, even if you're scared, you're ready to fight... and you won't lose her. You got your heart set on getting her back, that's all you need". Eren smiled.

"Since when you're so deep?". Ymir raised her brow.

"Since the one I love was taken away from me". Said Eren.

Ymir wrapped one arm around Eren's shoulders. "Time to go to bed, we're gonna need it".

Eren smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Captain Erwin!". Reiner called out and approached him.

"I'm not your captain anymore, Reiner. You don't have to call me that". Erwin looked at Reiner with a hint of sadness.

"Is there something we can do about it?". Reiner frowned.

"I'm afraid not, it was the King's orders". Erwin replied.

"What are you going to do now?". Asked Reiner.

"I'm going back to my family". Erwin placed one hand over Reiner's shoulder. "Something big is about to happen, keep your eyes peeled and trust your instincts, Reiner". Erwin smiled. "Be safe". He added and began to walk away.

As Reiner watched Erwin exit the castle, the sound of Levi's name resounded inside his head. Quickly, he headed towards the barracks.

"Has anyone seen Captain Levi?". Reiner asked to the few guards that were there.

The guards looked at each other and shook their heads, one of them stepped forward. "He hasn't been around in a while, I heard he's on a mission or something". The man replied. "Oh man, I gotta go and take the prison's watch". One of the men let out.

"I'll take it". Reiner said. "I'll take the prison's watch for tonight". He walked out of the barracks.

When Reiner arrived at the castle's prison, he encountered a servant. "What is that?". Reiner looked at the servant.

"Food, for the prisoner". The servant replied.

"I'll take care of it". Reiner took the tray. The servant nodded once and left.

As Reiner walked towards the cell, he saw Armin sitting on the bed; with his knees close to his chest.

"Hey, kid". Reiner paused until Armin made eye contact with him. "Time to eat". He added.

Armin walked towards the bars, to pick the tray Reiner slid from underneath. Before Armin could pick the tray, Reiner held it from the other side. Armin looked at Reiner, confused.

"Tell me what are you fighting for". Reiner said, firmly.

After hearing about everything that was going on, Reiner sighed. "I shouldn't be saying this but, I think things need to change around this kingdom". He looked at Armin. "Do you think your friends took Marco?... he wasn't...". He paused. "We didn't find his body among the fallen guards".

Armin looked at him. "They're good people, if they took him... they did it to protect him. I'm talking from experience". He said.

* * *

"No! You can't. At least, let us come with you". Mikasa said to Ymir, arms crossed and pacing back and forth in the Main Hall.

"You can't. We would risk too much if we go as a group". Eren said to Mikasa. "Thought you would understand better than anyone the reasons". He stared at her.

"I understand". Annie said.

Mikasa looked at Annie. "And what are we suppose to do here, then?".

"You wait for our arrival. Get everything ready in case someone is following us when we head back and... that's pretty much it". Ymir explained. "I don't know what else you want me to say, Mikasa".

"We can do that". Annie replied.

"I can let you all know that we're coming back with a howl, you can hear it from miles". Said Eren.

"We can take the highest spot in the castle and wait with our bows ready". Connie said while Sasha nodded.

"Marco and I have a bunch of new armors and swords for everyone". Jean explained.

"We also have Hanji and Petra with us this time". Bertholdt looked at Mikasa.

Mikasa sighed. "I still think that if you give us a little bit of time-".

"I have no time, Mikasa". Ymir interrupted. "I don't have that, it has to be now. Christa and Armin can't wait any longer". She frowned and lowered her gaze. " **I**... can't wait any longer".

"I know... I'm just". Mikasa paused.

"You're worried, I know". Eren walked towards her. "We'll be fine".

"If it makes you feel better, Levi wants to kill me... not Eren". Said Ymir.

"It doesn't!". Mikasa approached Ymir. "Don't you dare to do something stupid, you hear me?". She frowned.

"Yeah, yeah. Promise". Ymir smirked.

* * *

In the evening, Ymir and Eren stepped outside the castle with the group.

"Do you guys want me to get the horses?". Marco asked.

Jean placed his hand over Marco's shoulder. "No need, take a look". He whispered.

Eren shifted to his wolf form and Ymir to her Beast form.

Marco took a step back, his eyes widely opened. "Oh... that's...". He looked at Jean.

"Amazing... I know". Jean smiled.

"Ready?". Ymir looked at Eren.

Eren growled and wiggled his tail.

The group watched Ymir and Eren run down their secret path, in direction to the King's castle.

"Well". Annie looked at everyone. "Time to get everything ready, people". She added.

* * *

Given to their nonhuman speed, Eren and Ymir made it to the King's castle a few hours after midnight that same day. Both switched to their human form, using their hoods to hide their faces and to move around unnoticed.

"Come on, there's a way to get in on the left side of the castle". Ymir said to Eren.

"How do you know that?". Eren stared, surprised.

"I've been here before". Said Ymir. "Too long ago". She explained.

Eren looked at the huge wall in front of them. "This is your way in?". He frowned.

"You can climb... right?". Ymir looked at him. "Come on, you're not human... don't give me that fucking look".

Eren shook his head. "I can't believe this". He complained and began to climb the wall, Ymir did the same.

Both landed on the other side, luckily behind some barrels. "Okay, you wait here while I make sure everything is clear". Ymir looked at Eren, he nodded.

Slowly, Ymir pushed forward but a few steps away, she felt a sword against her back.

"Don't move". A male voice ordered.

"Don't make me kill you". Ymir replied, facing forward.

"Wait, you're the one that was with the group of people Levi attacked". The man said.

Ymir turned her head to look at the man. "Who are you?". She frowned.

"Reiner". He replied, putting away his sword. "You're here for the two prisoners, Aren't you?. Come with me. Oh, and bring your friend as well".

Before Eren could jump out of his hiding spot, to defend Ymir, she looked in his direction and waved at him to come closer. Reiner led Ymir and Eren to the back of the barracks. "Wait here". He said. A minute later, he came out with two uniform jackets and hooded capes. "Wear this, unless you want to get caught". He added.

While Ymir and Eren put on their uniforms, Reiner looked around to make sure no one was coming their way. He looked over his shoulder. "How's Marco?". He inquired.

Ymir looked at Reiner. "He's your friend, isn't he? Is that why you're helping us, because we didn't kill your friend?". She stared directly at Reiner's eyes.

"Part of it, yes". He replied.

"And the other part?". Eren raised her brow.

"Because Levi is an asshole and so is the King". Said Reiner.

Ymir raised both brows. "Fair enough".

Reiner looked at Eren. "Here. Hide this". He handed another uniform to Eren. "Let's go". Reiner led them towards Historia's room.

"These new guys here are going to take the shift now". Reiner said to the guards standing outside of Historia's room. The two guards stared at each other and nodded once. Ymir and Eren stood in front of the door, until the men were out of sight. "Well, time for you to go in". Reiner said to Ymir. "I'll stay here with the little guy". Eren frowned at what Reiner said.

Before opening the door, Ymir looked at Reiner. "Thanks". She said and walked in.

* * *

While standing by the window, Historia turned her head to look at the guard that just walked in.

"You're not supposed to enter this room. Get out immediately". She said with an stoic look.

"It didn't seem to bother you when we were back in my castle". Ymir said while removing her hood.

Historia stared at Ymir for a moment, expressionless, and walked towards her. Ymir looked at her, unsure of what to say or do. Silence filled the room, but it was quickly broken by the slap across the face Historia delivered to Ymir.

"OW!". Ymir sputtered, placing her hand on the left side of her face. "I deserve that". She said under her breath. "Can I explain to you what happened?". Ymir looked at Historia.

"I'm listening". Historia replied.

Once Ymir was done explaining the whole thing, Historia frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?". Historia looked at Ymir.

Ymir shrugged. "I- I forgot. Shit, I don't know".

"You forgot?! You made me go through hell because you forgot?!". Historia let out, angry.

Ymir lowered her gaze. "I'm really, REALLY, sorry". She said, softly.

Suddenly, Historia grabbed Ymir by her collar and pushed her down; to meet face to face. "If you do something like that again, I'll give you something to be sorry for". Historia locked her gaze with Ymir's.

Ymir froze and nodded. "Okay... I-I won't". She stuttered.

Historia yanked Ymir closer, meeting her lips for an almost painful kiss. As the kiss deepened, Historia began to pull Ymir towards the bed. While Historia's hands desperately slid under Ymir's clothes, Ymir caught her wrists. "Woah, woah... wait". She panted and looked at Historia. "We can't. There are people outside the door". She whispered.

"Please...". Historia said softly, running her nails down Ymir's back. "I need to know you're here, Ymir". She pleaded.

Ymir wrapped her arms around Historia, while planting kisses on top of her head. "I'm here, see?". She whispered.

"Armin...". Historia whispered and moved a bit further to look up at Ymir. "We need to get Armin".

Ymir smirked. "Don't worry, Armin's got his own knight in shinning armor". She took Historia by the hand and led her to the door. Reiner and Eren turned when they heard the door creak open.

"See?". Ymir looked at Historia.

"Eren!". Historia let out.

"Nice to see you again". He smiled.

Reiner placed one hand on top of Eren's shoulder. "Remember what I gave you?".

"Oh, right. Here". Eren handed the uniform to Historia.

"You should wear that, your Highness". Reiner smiled at her.

Once Historia put on her uniform, she opened the door again. "How do I look?". She looked at Reiner.

"Better put on the hood to hide your face". Said Reiner. "You". He looked at Eren. "Time for you to rescue your friend". Reiner switched his gaze towards Ymir. "You should both stay here, pretending to be guards. It's pretty late so don't worry about a thing, no one is gonna come here at this hour".

Ymir looked at Historia and both nodded.

* * *

Reiner walked with Eren towards the prison.

"Hey". Reiner said to a guard that was doing the watch in the prison. "I'm taking new guy here to meet the prisoner". He explained while raising a brow.

The guard smirked. "Try not to piss yourself on the first day, boy". He said while looking at Eren. "Go on ahead". He added and left the spot.

There was a little tradition among the guards, each new member was taken to the prison to meet a prisoner, and the man in charge to take the new one typically played a prank on the newbie; in order to see how brave he was. It was only natural for the guard to think that Reiner had taken Eren to give him the traditional welcome to the team; so there was nothing suspicious about it.

"Well, after you". Reiner pointed the cell where Armin was locked in, Eren ran towards it and saw Armin lying in the bunk.

"Armin!". Eren let out, excited.

When Armin lifted his head to look, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Eren!". He said and jumped out of the bunk. He reached out of the bars to grab Eren's hand. "I knew you were going to come!". He added.

Reiner approached the cell and opened it. "Time to go with your friends". He smirked.

Armin walked out of the cell, straight into Eren's arms. "I'm so happy to see you!". Eren pulled Armin away a few inches and, shyly, kissed him on the lips. He blushed as Armin stared at him with widen eyes.

"Sorry, I just felt like kissing you". Eren explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

Armin quickly pulled him closer and kissed him, this time, he made sure to give Eren a proper kiss. "Felt like kissing you, too". Armin said when he broke the kiss.

Reiner, who was standing a few feet away, coughed. He waited until Armin and Eren stared in his direction. "I don't mean to interrupt but, we should go". Said Reiner. "Oh, by the way. Wear this". Reiner handed Armin a hooded cape; part of the guards uniform.

Reiner took the lead, making sure that no one was guarding the halls. "Let's move". The three guys made it back to Ymir and Historia. "Come on, you two". He said and the group headed outside the castle.

As they reached the wall, where Eren and Ymir arrived from, Armin turned to face Reiner. "Are you coming with us?". He asked Reiner.

"No, I can't". Reiner said.

"You do know that if you stay here, you're gonna be the main suspect... right?". Ymir said to Reiner.

Reiner went quiet and looked at each one of them.

Historia took a step forwards. "I'm the king's daughter and you will come with us. That's an order, soldier". She said to Reiner, firmly.

Reiner smiled and bowed. "As you wish, your Highness".

He suddenly reached for his sword when Ymir changed to her Beast form.

"Hey, hey... relax". Ymir stared at him.

"Sorry, habit". Reiner explained as he put away his sword.

"Now, you climb on his back". Ymir said to Historia, Reiner placed one knee on the floor to let Historia hold on to him. "And you". Ymir approached to Reiner. "Hold on to me". She said as Reiner wrapped his arms around Ymir's neck and legs around her waist; just like a piggyback ride.

"Shall we?". Eren said, turning around to let Armin climb on his back, as well.

Just like before, Eren and Ymir climbed the wall and jumped to the other side without any problem whatsoever.

As Historia got off of Reiner's back, he stared at Ymir and Eren. "Impressive". He said.

"You have no idea". Eren let out as he changed into his wolf form. "Now, it's little guy's turn to carry you". He said, showing his fangs as he smiled.

"Come on, let's go". Armin pulled Reiner's sleeve, encouraging him to climb on top of Eren.

"You're coming with me, beautiful". Said Ymir as Historia climbed on her back. "Time to go home!". She raised her brow and headed home.

 


	15. All hail the Queen

Ymir and Eren stopped, a few miles away from the castle. "Why are we stopping?". Reiner frowned, worried.

"I just need to let them know we're heading home, unless you want to get shot". Eren replied.

"No, no, no. Please, be my guest". Said Reiner. Armin placed his hands over his ears, encouraging Reiner to do the same.

"Cover your ears, blondie". Ymir said to Historia, who was on her back.

Eren began to howl, loud enough to be heard from miles. When he finished, Reiner uncovered his ears. "Wow". He looked at Armin.

Armin tapped his shoulder. "You'll get use to it, big guy". He smiled.

After hearing Eren's howl, Annie waved at Connie and Sasha. "They're coming, keep your eyes peeled!". She informed. They both nodded and got their bows ready.

"Here". Jean handed Annie a sword.

"Marco, Bertholdt; take the left side. Jean and Petra, take the right". Annie looked them. "Mikasa, Hanji and I will protect the main entrance to the castle". She added. The group nodded and took their positions.

Minutes later, everyone spotted Eren and Ymir approaching. "I should leave you in charge more often". Ymir said to Annie as they stopped near the castle's entrance.

Annie looked at the unknown man riding on Eren's back, behind Armin. "Who's that one?". Annie frowned.

"Reiner?". Marco said, with a surprised look on his face.

Jean walked up to Marco. "You know him?". He asked.

Reiner took a few steps forward and stood in front of Marco. "Of course he knows me". He reached out for a handshake. "I'm glad you're alive". He smiled.

Marco shook Reiner's hand, but quickly pulled him in for a hug. "I'm so glad to see you again". Said Marco.

Marco broke the hug when he heard Jean clearing his throat while standing next to them. "Oh, sorry. Jean, this is my friend Reiner. Reiner, this is Jean...". Marco blushed. "He's my...". He smiled nervously.

Reiner knew Marco well-enough to understand why he was blushing. "Oh...". Reiner raised both brows. "Nice to meet you, Jean". He reached out for a handshake.

"Likewise". Jean replied, shaking Reiner's hand.

Annie looked at Ymir.

"Relax, he's all right". Ymir patted Annie's shoulder.

Suddenly, Eren's right ear flickered; Ymir noticed it and walked up to him. "You heard something?". She stared with a worried look on her face.

"From the woods, deep inside of it". Eren replied, still in his wolf shape.

Ymir raised her chin, seeking for a scent in the air. Eren did the same.

"I can't pick anything". Said Eren.

"Yeah, me either". Ymir replied. "Take Christa, Armin and Reiner inside the castle; tell the others to stay put". She paused. "I'll check the surroundings". She added.

"I should go with you". Eren suggested.

"No. It's probably nothing... I don't want to alarm them. I can take care of it, now do what I said". Ymir said, firmly.

Eren nodded, switched back to his human form and did what Ymir asked him to.

Eren approached Mikasa and Annie.

"Is everything okay?". Mikasa asked.

"Ymir wants to check something, she needs me to take Christa, Armin and Reiner inside. She said that you and Annie should stay here and protect the entrance, just as a precaution". Eren explained.

"Will do". Annie replied without hesitation.

Eren looked above and signaled Connie and Sasha to keep their eyes on Ymir. Both raised their thumbs and got their bows ready once again.

"Let's get you inside". Eren said to Reiner, Armin and Christa.

"Is there something wrong?". Christa looked at Eren.

"Everything is okay". Said Eren, trying not to alarm them.

"I would love to take a look inside this castle". Reiner said, unaware of what was going on.

Marco walked up to him. "You should take a look around, it's really amazing". He said.

Eren looked at Jean, Jean understood the message and patted Marco's shoulder. "Yes. You should give him a tour". He encouraged Marco.

As Jean watched the four people walk in the castle, he looked at Eren and placed one hand on his sword. "Trouble?". He asked.

"Not sure yet". Eren replied, keeping his eyes on Ymir.

Ymir walked among the trees, picking every sound around her.

"Once upon a time...". Ymir stopped when she heard a man's voice echoing all around her, not knowing the exact direction where it came from.

"... There was a king, who hated people that were... different...".

It was Levi's voice, Ymir knew that very-well. Levi had managed to find a place where his voice spread across the air, making it hard for Ymir to spot the exact source.

"...He sent all of those people into exile, and it was only then when a boy met a girl that was just like him...".

"Show yourself, you bastard". Ymir said, firmly.

"...Unfortunately, that girl was a bitch! Who told the boy to fuck off because she didn't want any company. She thought she was so much better than him...".

When Ymir began to look around, she saw a mist raising from below her feet, covering the entire ground she was standing on.

"...The boy did not complain, and he left the girl alone to make it on his own. It was only a few years later that the boy realized that the girl was fucking lying!. She had built a castle, and had other people living in it with her. Oh, but not the boy, oh no... she was better than that!...".

"You're missing the part where you began to talk about burning the whole kingdom down and killing everyone in it... innocent people". Ymir frowned.

"What can I say? I was hurt". Levi replied with a mocking tone.

"And the part where you just wanted to be wealthy, too". Ymir said.

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm not like that anymore. I don't want to be wealthy... I just want your castle". Levi said calmly and jumped down from a tree.

"But now...". He said as he stabbed Ymir's stomach with his dagger and twisted it. "Taking your life will do".

Ymir's eyes widened at the sharp pain, witnessing Levi's pleased expression between the mist. "Your home is mine now". He whispered as he quickly pulled his dagger out of Ymir's body.

"MIST!!". Connie shouted from the top the castle.

Eren quickly turned around and looked at Mikasa, Annie, Bertholdt and Jean. "Let's go!". He ordered.

Inside the castle, Christa looked at Armin with a scared look on her face. "Something's wrong!". She said and ran outside the castle, witnessing the group running towards the woods. Armin quickly ran to follow Christa, and so did Reiner and Marco.

As the mist began to fade away, Ymir placed one hand on top of her open wound, desperately trying to spot Levi; but he was already gone.

"No... fuck....". Ymir pressed her wound, trying to stop the blood from pouring out of her body. "Fuck... fuck, fuck...". She mumbled while resting her back against a tree, slowly sliding down to sit on the ground.

She watched the blood pooling beneath her, hands shaking. "I screwed up... I'm sorry". She muttered as she began to feel dizzy.

Eren stopped, shocked, when he saw Ymir laying on the ground and all the blood surrounding her. "HELP!". He shouted.

Mikasa and Annie rushed. "No!". Mikasa yelled and kneeled down next to Ymir to place her hands over the wound.

Annie kneeled down as well, reaching for Ymir's neck; checking her pulse. She felt a chill run down her spine. "She's...". She locked her gaze with Mikasa's. "She's not going to make it if we don't take her back. Bertholdt!". Annie shouted. Bertholdt quickly picked up Ymir from the ground. When he turned around to take Ymir back to the castle; he encountered Christa.

"Move!". Annie let out, pushing Bertholdt forward to hurry.

Christa stood there, watching Bertholdt carrying Ymir back to the castle.

* * *

Back at the castle, Hanji took care of Ymir. Everyone waited outside the room where Hanji and Petra were doing their best to save Ymir's life.

When Hanji walked outside the room, everyone surrounded them. "Her heart rate was too slow...". Hanji paused. "The only thing I could do was to cast a spell to make her sleep... but I can't wake her up again... If I do". Hanji lowered their gaze.

"FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! THIS WAS LEVI, I FUCKING KNOW IT". Reiner shouted in rage, he picked his sword and walked towards the exit of the castle.

"Where are you going?!". Marco asked.

"You!". Reiner pointed at Armin. "We still have a chance to get that portrait, show it to the people and remove that asshole from the throne. That's the only way we can make Levi pay for this, otherwise, he'll still be under the king's protection". He explained.

"I'll go with you!". Marco said as he picked up his sword.

Armin looked at Christa. "You're the one who has to take your father's place".

Christa shut her eyes tightly and opened them again, With a stoic look, she walked towards Jean a took his sword. "I am, Historia Reiss... and I want that bastard's head". She said and joined the men.

"FINALLY!". Armin let out and walked out of the castle with Marco, Reiner and Historia.

Eren switched to his wolf shape.

"What are you doing?". Mikasa asked him.

"They're going to need my help. Humans always need it". He explained.

"COUNT ME IN!". Bertholdt and Jean sputtered at the same time, staring at each other.

"Jump on". Eren commanded as both men sat on his back.

Mikasa took a step forward. "Be safe". She said.

"Always". Eren showed his fangs and rushed outside with Jean and Bertholdt on top.

"Connie! Sasha! Take the highest spot on the castle again". Annie ordered.

"GOT IT!". Both nodded and head back up with their bows.

"We have to make sure that fucker won't come back". Annie said to Mikasa, heading towards the entrance.

Suddenly, Mikasa caught Annie by the wrist. "You wanted to join them too, right?".

"Someone has to stay here and look after Ymir". Annie paused and took Mikasa's hand. "And I'm not planning on going anywhere without you". She added.

* * *

Right in the middle of the night, the owner of an Inn saw a man walked in covered in blood; it was Levi.

Levi walked towards the wooden counter and placed a small bag filled with gold coins. "I would like a room for a few weeks". He stared at the owner of the Inn.

"Of course, Sir". The owner paused. "Uhmm, Sir... Are you hurt?". He asked, a little shocked by all the blood on Levi's clothes.

Levi licked his lips and smirked. "Not. my. blood". He stared at the owner with a cold gaze. "Now get me something to eat, I'm starving". He added.

As the owner reached for the bag of coins on the counter, Levi caught his wrist. "And something to drink as well". He said with a serious and threatening tone.

"Right away, Sir". The owner replied, bottom lip shaking.

* * *

Two days passed after the group went back to King's Reiss castle; so Historia could claim the throne.

"What if they are...?". Mikasa paced back and forth, looking at Annie.

"They're not, calm down". Annie replied.

"How can you be so sure about that?". Mikasa said, on the verge of losing her mind.

"Because...". Annie walked to Mikasa, holding her hands. "Eren would never allow that, and you know it". She locked her gaze with Mikasa's.

Mikasa nodded several times. "I know... I know". She whispered.

"THEY ARE BACK!". Connie and Sasha shouted as they ran downstairs. The four of them stared at the door of the castle, anxiously, when the door opened.

Armin, Eren, Jean, Marco and Reiner walked inside, all dirty and tired.

"Hey there". Armin said, half tired and half relieved.

"Where's Christa?". Annie inquired.

All of them opened a path in front of the door. "Historia". She said as she walked in, all covered in blood and wearing a crown.

"Queen Historia". Reiner added.

"Did you kill him?". Mikasa asked about Levi.

Eren frowned. "We couldn't find him".

"I bet he's hiding like a coward". Jean let out.

"Here you are!". Hanji walked up to Historia. "I need to talk to you...". Hanji paused when they noticed the crown. "Your Majesty". They gave a bow.

"How's Ymir?". Asked Historia.

"She's the one I need to talk to you about, Your Majesty". Hanji replied.

"Don't call me that". Historia frowned.

Hanji nodded. "We can't keep her under the spell for too long. Her body will deteriorate and...". They lowered their gaze.

"I know what you have to do...". Armin interrupted.

Historia turned to look at him.

"Hanji has to remove the spell, let her heart stop... and you need to bring her back". Armin looked at Historia.

A thick silence filled the room, Historia could feel all eyes on her. "Let me see her". She said to Hanji.

"Okay". Hanji adjusted their glasses. "Follow me".

Both made it upstairs, to Ymir's room. Hanji opened the door for Historia, she stopped at the entrance when she spotted Ymir in bed, sleeping. Historia walked up to Ymir and kneeled next to the bed, reaching out for Ymir's hand. A faint smile was brought to Historia's face when she felt the warmth of Ymir's skin.

Historia reached for her crown and took it off. "There's another crown...". She paused. "The one you're supposed to wear...". She took a deep breath, hearing her voice cracking with each word. "My place is by your side, Ymir...".

Hanji walked up to Historia. "You know what you must do". They said.

Historia stood up and looked at Hanji. "I'm...". She closed her eyes.

Hanji placed their hand on top of Historia's shoulder. "I know you are...". Hanji switched their gaze towards Ymir and then back to Historia. "Are you ready?".

Historia kneeled down next to Ymir again, holding her hand. "I love you". She whispered to Ymir. She looked at Hanji and nodded.

Hanji placed both hands above Ymir, removing the spell that was keeping her asleep.

* * *

Outside Ymir's room, every passing minute felt like an eternity.

"Fuck". Jean let out, placing his hands on top of his head. "This is driving me crazy".

"Jean, calm down. You're making **me** nervous". Eren said while pacing back and forth.

Annie looked at Mikasa, noticing the distress in her eyes. "Both of you!". She looked at Jean and Eren. "Be quiet". Annie ordered.

Marco walked up to Jean and began to rub his back to calm him down. "It's okay". He said.

Sasha caught Connie's wrist, trying to stop him from biting his nails. "Sorry". Connie whispered nervously, and put his hand down.

"Guys, shhh". Armin said as he placed his ear closer to Ymir's room door. His eyes widened when he realized what he was hearing, he shut his eyes tight as Historia's sobs grew louder; allowing everyone to hear from outside. Tears began to roll down Armin's cheeks, he quickly turned around and ran to Eren's arm.

Eren's sight went blurry, eyes filled with tears as well. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna fucking kill Levi". Eren murmured, hands shaking with anger.

"No...". Mikasa let out as she ran towards the door, Annie caught her before she could do so; holding her tightly in her arms. "Let me go! I have to go in there!". Mikasa fought.

"You can't, not now". Annie whispered, holding her firmly. Mikasa stopped struggling and wrapped her arms around Annie, burying her face on Annie's neck.

"We'll find him". Said Reiner. "I promise you that". He placed his hand on top of Jean's shoulder. Marco looked at Reiner and nodded, cheeks red with rage.

Suddenly, Hanji walked out of the room; closing the door behind them. They lowered their gaze. "Give Historia a moment". Hanji said and lift their gaze. "We have a lot to do now, so everyone put it together". They added.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, comments about it are more than welcome. [My Tumblr](http://kriege-chan.tumblr.com/) if you want to ask any question or let me know if you want me to keep the story going. :)


End file.
